The Legend of Anastasia
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: Anastasia triumphs over Rasputin, but she also falls by him because of one final attack. After being seperated from her love, Demitri, and the home that she so desperately wanted, she feels as though she can't go on. But just what does Team Avatar have to say about that? And how do the others from her world react when the two world collide?
1. Rasputin's Final Curse

I don't own the Legend of Korra, and I don't own Anastasia. I also don't own anything within those two categories. This Crossover will have Anya in it, I promise!

I wish I was as awesome as Anastasia or Korra! TT_TT

* * *

Demetri was flown back by a blow from Rasputin. He landed in an almost unmoving heap behind Anastasia, and she put her foot on Rasputin's precious life-conserving vial. It was glowing green, but as soon as she put her foot on it, it seemed to sense her blue high-heeled shoe on it and began glowing stronger.

"This is for Demitri!" Anastasia snarled as she stomped on Rasputin's glowing vial, which was turning a devil-red.

"Give it back!" Rasputin yelled as he tried to get the vial from her.

"This is for my family," she growled just after looking back over her shoulder at Demitri's now limp frame and stomped on the vial again.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Rasputin yelled as he tried vainly to get the vial from Anastasia.

"This is for you!" she yelled, angrily.

"No!"

"Dasvedanya!" she snapped, and stomped on the vial one final time.

The yet again green vial exploded and enveloped the two of them in the green glow. Anastasia was soon crouched over Demitri, and her tiny dog was barking around like mad and jumping all over him. The man in question shook his head wearily and performed a double take as he saw Rasputin's vial's contents spiral upwards and then shoot down at him.

Within moments Rasputin's flesh was melted, and then everything down to his skeleton, which writhed and struggled before being blown into the dust. Anastasia was also effected by the vial, and it attacked her as well. But instead of trying to kill her, she struggled and tried to get away from it. It swirled, and the tiny little flying demons swarmed and dragged her into what Demitri could only think of as some sort of whirlpool in midair.

"Demitri!" she yelled desperately trying to cling to him.

"Anya!" Demitri yelled as his grip on her wrists began to slip. "Hold on!"

"Demitri!" Anastasia screamed with tears in her eyes. "Don't let go! If I die, I want you to know that I love you!"

"Anastasia!" Demitri yelled as two of the demons bit him and forced him to let go of her wrists. "Anya!"

"Demitri!" she sobbed as the demon ghosts dragged her into the portal.

But try, struggle and writhe as Anastasia might, she couldn't break free of the tiny demons that were swirling around her and dragging her towards an unseen location. She began screaming in shock, horror, and fear as she saw a lot of different orbs with what looked like gelatin around them that they passed. It was all too terrifying for her, as she could see a different culture and people inside each one and her eyes lingered on each one for mere moments.

She could see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and orange clothes and a glowing orange aura with black marks on it, and small whiskers on his cheeks and elongated canines as he fought someone that was wearing an orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it. In the first orb to the left of that one there was a set of strange flying objects that were somehow over what looked to her like an ocean and they seemed to be roaring angrily. To her shock, the third orb to the right that she passed contained a boy writing names in a notebook with a strange winged black-wearing creature behind him grinning as though he'd won the lottery as criminals with the aforementioned names began dropping dead.

This final orb scared her so much that she began writhing and struggling with renewed force and adrenaline. With a desperate tug, she pulled away from the demon horde as she saw a flame-filled orb that could only have been what Rasputin now called home. But right as the demons were about to follow her and grab her again, a large gust of wind sent them hurled backwards heel-over heads out of control.

"Follow me!" a male said, and Anastasia turned to find a bald man with a black slight beard and wielding a staff right as he waved said staff and sent another wave of air out. "Quickly! We don't have much time!"

Anastasia didn't care who her rescuer was or where he came from, only that he could keep her safe and away from the bat-like demons. She followed the strange man as he weaved through the rest of the orbs. He sent back gusts of wind every time the demons would get close to her, and was able to cleanly maneuver her through the mass of strange orbs.

The demons caught her only once, and the stranger sent gusts of wind so powerful at the demons in such rapid succession that they fled from him in fear. Anastasia cringed as he turned to her with glowing eyes, and she now noticed that he had arrow tattoos on his head and the back of his hands.

"Are you hurt?" the strange man asked, and she faintly heard a rasping noise, and she shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I-I'm fine, I think," she rasped, "How did you do that? How did you get here? Who are you?"

"In my world, some people can control one of the four main elements – air, water, earth and fire – with our chi," he said putting his staff behind him. "I'm the Avatar, the only one in my lifetime who can control all four elements, or at least I was when I was alive. The avatar is born the day or night that the previous one dies, and is born into the next element in the cycle that I mentioned earlier, in that order. I am Avatar Aang, the most recent of the Airbender Avatars, and the most recent one to have died."

"I'm Anastasia, granddaughter of the Empress of France, daughter of the late King and Queen of Russia, and the lone survivor of the Romanov name. May I go home? Can you take me there?"

"I'm afraid not, Anastasia," Aang said gravely shaking his head. "We are short on time enough as it is, and you'll die should you remain here much longer. I can protect you and give you an element to be able to control, but you'll need to decide quickly."

"Whichever one you think fits me best," she said uncaring. "I just want to go home…"

"Hmm… Ah!" Aang yelled as he snapped his fingers.

Anastasia saw that the airbender put his left hand on her collarbone and the right on her head with his thumb on the center of her forehead, right where his head tattoo ended. She felt a strange new feeling envelope her, and then a new warmth begin to glow inside her. She opened her eyes to find the glow yet again fading from Aang's eyes.

"You must go quickly before you fade!" he said snapping his eyes open. "Trust a previous Avatar's descendant, a bender of the same element as you. Find my successor, Korra, she's naturally a waterbender, and use your chi to help you if you have to."

"Wait, what?" she asked confused as he led her towards an orb.

"All I can do from this point is watch over you and wish you the best of luck," Aang said before pushing her through the gelatinous membrane of the orb.

* * *

What element should she bend and who should she get together with?

Please review to let me know your thoughts! Your input is greatly appreciated, valued, and also will be accredited to you!


	2. Republic City

I still don't own Legend of Korra, nor Anastasia, or any characters therein. After looking at the first review, I have decided upon her element. Sorry, but her leement will not be water, as there will be no freaking way I can track the generations that far.

* * *

"General Iroh! You need to see this!" a soldier yelled from just at the docks. "It's important!"

Iroh calmly stepped away from most of his other soldiers as the younger new recruit led him through the streets in a hurry. He and all of his men were combing through the streets of Republic City in the aftermath of Amon's battle. They were doing their best to get the medical attention that everybody needed, which was proving much easier said than done. They were also trying to get as many refugees into the sewers with all the other hobos to help in their other goals of getting families reunited and all the benders whose bending had been taken away logged and in one general area so they could be accessed easily by Korra for when she had the time to restore their bending.

"What? What is it?" he asked as the young woman led him through the streets fearfully.

"It-I'm not sure who she is or where she came from, but she just fell from the sky and landed in front of Avatar Aang's statue!" she said as she propelled herself across the water with waterbending. "She seems to be royalty of some sort, but she didn't respond when I tried to wake her. Even water didn't work, sir! I thought that perhaps she would respond to someone of a higher military rank than I."

Iroh propelled himself across to Aang's statue with his firebending and landed at the edge of the memorial and looked around. After a bit of searching, he found who his young soldier was talking about, and his jaw almost dropped in shock at the sight of her limp frame.

The woman in question was wearing a pale yellow dress that showed her collarbone and shoulders, with a dark blue ribbon around her hair, and a silver tiara in her hand with shoes that were the same color as her hair's ribbon. Her dress and ribbon were somewhat in tatters, and her hair was brown like Korra's was but in a shiny red-ish manner, and the look on her face was one of the purest sorrow as if she'd been ripped from everything she'd held dear to her. He quickly walked over to her and crouched next to her, putting a couple of fingers on her jugular to check her pulse as he got a closer look at her.

To his relief, she was still alive and breathing, although exhausted, pained, terrified, and mortally wounded by the looks of it, even though she wasn't bleeding from any location that he could see on the dress.

"Wake up," he said shaking her shoulder. "Hey, you need to wake up. Amon is missing. You don't have to worry anymore. I can't help you get home if you don't wake up and tell me what nation you come from."

But the female didn't respond for the first few seconds. Then as if it were a struggle for her, she opened her eyes and moved to lie on her back, looking up at him wearily. He remained impassive as he watched her struggle to put the pieces together, and noticed that her eyes were the purest blue like the ocean's waters that he had come to love so much while in the United Forces army.

"Avatar?" she murmured hoarsely, and Iroh blinked down at her.

"No. I am General Iroh," he said putting his hands on one of her arms. "Come, if it's the Avatar you want, I will try to contact her as soon as I can. Right now you need to be moved inside. Where did you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she murmured glaring down with a fire in her eyes that Iroh noticed rivaled that of his grandfather's, Fire Lord Zuko. "Nobody will but the Avatar."

"As a General in the army, it's my duty to listen to the needs of those that we protect," Iroh countered as he helped her to her feet. "Whether or not you're willing to tell is irrelevant, but at least let us know who your parents are so we can contact them."

"My parents…" she murmured as tears entered her eyes. "My parents…"

Iroh blinked as the strange woman began crying silently, as though a dam inside of her had broken. He knew he wouldn't get an answer out of her anytime soon, but it was better that he get her somewhere safe and out of the weather with such worn clothes before she got sick or worse. He led her out to the edge of the boy and nodded to his waterbender, who created a bridge of ice.

"Waterbending," she murmured with her voice cracking slightly. "What element are you, General?"

"Fire, like all of my Fire Lord ancestors," Iroh replied. "My grandfather was Fire Lord Zuko."

"Fire Lord?" she asked confused, and he saw a mass of pain erupt behind her ocean blue eyes.

"You don't know about the Fire Lord? Where have you been your whole life?" Iroh's soldier asked incredulously in disbelief, and the General had to turn his head and shoot a glare over his shoulder at her. "Sorry, General Iroh. My apologies, Miss."

The rest of the trip was silent, but the brunette's tears never ceased, as though she were mourning the loss of everything that she had ever held dear to her. Iroh didn't want her in the sewers, the last thing he needed was royalty from one of the other Elemental Nations angry with him. No, he gathered that it was best to take her to Air Temple Island, where she would not only be housed, but fed and kept safe by the airbenders. It was only then that he recalled that they were all away in the Northern Water Tribe to help Korra.

"I apologize for the lack of explanation," Iroh said as they finally stepped onto land. "But I'm afraid that we as the United Forces army are very busy at the moment."

"Go. Your people need you," she said stiffly, as though she were royalty. "It's not like I can do anything about this huge mess. The one responsible is dead and has destroyed everything."

Iroh nodded and used firebending to create jets to propel him across the bay yet again. The female soldier looked at the brunette one final time before joining her leader using waterbending to get her way across the boy.

"Demitri," the brunette murmured as she knelt on the ground and began sobbing her heart out. "Demitri…"

* * *

So now that she is in Republic City, things will get going. Sorry I didn't update in a while, I admit that I completely forgot about this one with all the stuff going on in my life.

Anyways, review!


	3. Pain in Paris

I still don't own Anastasia nor Legend of Korra.

Megawoman 5210: Chapter Eight is when you'll see her element. It'll be completely accidental, but you'll see it.

* * *

"Where is Anastasia? What happened?" The Grand Duchess asked as she saw him walking in with the tiny dog barking about at his ankles with a morose look. "There was a loud noise from the roof, I demand to know what the cause was!"

"Rasputin," Demitri groaned, "He tried to kill her…"

"What?" Sophie screamed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Demitri said shaking his head and looking as though he was about to cry. "She… she destroyed his vial… and…"

"And?" Vlad demanded, "What happened to our little Anya?"

"The Vial exploded," Demitri said squeezing his eyes shut. "I remember a large green explosion before blacking out. The next thing I know, she's above me trying to wake me up. But right as I woke up and stood up, the… well, it _looked _like a whirlpool, but it was made of the green fog that was in Rasputin's vial…"

"Oh no…" Vlad murmured as he plopped onto a chair behind him in shock. "Please tell me Rasputin did not…"

"No, he's dead," Demitri said firmly, "Melted by the contents, down to the skeleton, and then to the dust from there. The whirlpool was after that, though, and the little bat-like demon things that were in the vial were grabbing at Anya, dragging her into the whirlpool… I-I tried, your majesty, but they bit me, I couldn't keep hold of her wrists… both of our grips fell and…"

"She was dragged in," the Ducchess finished, and Demitri bowed his head in shame.

"I am so sorry… I should have tried harder…" he said as sobs began to overtake him. "I should have ignored the biting of the damned beasts!"

"It's not your fault, Demitri," Vlad murmured, "It-It could have-It-she was very brave to destroy the man who destroyed her family. At least we know that she put up a fight…"

"She _did _fight the things, yes?" the Duchess demanded.

"Yes, with every bit of strength and ability that she could muster, we both did," Demitri said gravely, "but… but…"

"We _must _find a way to bring back our Anastasia," Sophie said hopefully, "There _must _be a way! It happened before, she can do it again!"

"No," the duchess said breaking into sobs. "I cannot do this again! I cannot… Anastasia… my Anastasia!"

"I swear to you, Your majesty, I will do everything in my power to bring her back," Demitri said kneeling before the grand duchess and looking her in the eyes. "Even if it kills me, even if I have to sell my soul, I will bring her back to you."

"No, Demitri," Vlad and Sophie yelled, "Do not sell your soul!"

"And why not?" Demitri demanded sharply.

"It is what Rasputin did," the duchess said gravely, and Demitri swallowed in fear.

"I just won't sell it off to the devil then," he edged, "There, no Rasputin reborn out of me."

"My mother used to tell me stories of a being called the Avatar," the duchess murmured, "She used to tell me that the most recent one who joined the deceased may pay a visit if someone from another world is in desperate need of their help. But the one who strikes a deal with him or her must become like them, one to control an element of the Avatar's choice."

"Well then let's find this Avatar Ghost!" Vlad cried out, "There must be a way!"

"There is no need," said a new male voice, and they all jerked around to find a monk with a black beard and a staff. "I am Avatar Aang, the last airbender before my family learned my ways. There is one from your world you are searching for, one who was taken by bat-like creatures, if my source is correct."

"Yes!" Demitri said quickly standing up. "Please, please! I'll do anything to be able to help Anastasia!"

"Ah, so you are the ones that she wanted to return to," Aang said calmly. "She is unharmed, for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophie demanded angrily.

"Peace," Aang said calmly, "I was merely saying that the world that she is in now is the one that I hail from. She will be faced with many trials, but I'm afraid that I cannot yet bring you to my world. Alas, my powers are in high demand right now by my successor to restore harmony to my world. But I will return just as soon as I can help you, I promise. You must choose three people and three people only. Your Anastasia has already been given an element, but now it is time for the other three elements to be represented from your world. "If the four of you truly wish to stay together, then one of you will have to remain a nonbender."

"Do we get to choose?" the Duchess asked a little wary.

"I'm afraid not, it depends on which one suits your personality the best," Aang said shaking his head. "I had the fun of choosing for Anastasia, it was quite fun to give her the element, her body accepted it without any qualms. Now… which one of you is nimble as the wind?"

"Uh…" the three aside from the Grand duchess said confusedly pointing to the other two.

"I see we have a bit of an element battle," Aang laughed. "You three act like my mentors did when I was learning the other elements! Now, who is thick headed?"

"Demitri," the three that weren't the man in question said in unison.

"Now, now, give it a little more thought," Aang hedged. "I must return to the current Avatar. She seems to be in need of my help yet again. I recommend brushing up on the tales of my world, elder Empress. It will come in handy, you'll find. Anastasia is a little lost without it, you'll need it."

And with that, Aang vanished into the air as mysteriously as he'd come. The four stared at him in confusion before Demitri finally shook his head to clear it.

"That is the most confusing thing I've ever heard," he said rubbing his face with his hands wearily.

"But it is best that I tell you the tales that my mother told me," the duchess said formally. "Sophie, lock the door. Demitri, sit. It is time that I told you what happened to Avatar Roku and why Aang was the last of the Air Nomads before he started a family."

* * *

Bum bum bum! Demitri's in trouble now! Kidding, he'll be acting like a five year old, though.

Thank you to those who reviewed! Her element _has_ been decided, but I had written ahead to chapter eight, with her using accidental bending at the end of the chapter... with me inserting the element in as the results came in from reviews and PM's.

Please review!


	4. Air Temple Island

I still don't own Anastasia, Legend of Korra, or anything that goes with either one of them. Speaking of which, I've been seeing so little response for this crossover's sister crossover, _Together in the Northern Water Tribe_! Please, if you like this fic a lot, could you please go sneak a peek at that one? I know it won't have any Anastasia characters in it, but it's only a crossover because it has the Anastasia plotline!

I figured since I've been neglecting my Anastasia fics for a bit, I'll compensate with an extra chapter or so...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Unbeleivable," Korra muttered as Appa landed at Air Temple Island. "I'd heard Aang telling me that there was a woman that he'd brought from another world as a sorcerer tried to kill her by dragging her directly to what they called hell, but I had no idea that he meant now!"

"Relax, Korra," Tenzin said gravely, "How long has she been here?"

"We just got back! How should I know?" Korra yelled angrily at him, and he blinked at her with a dark scowl on his face.

"Daddy, who's that?" Jinora yelled pointing at an approaching red frame.

"I don't believe it!" Korra said hopping down and using the airbending spiral to get to him, "Iroh, Aang gave me back my bending! Now I can give everyone else back their bending by going into Avatar State!"

"So I see," he said calmly, "That's always good, very good. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, Aang told me," Korra said looking down. "he said she was from another world and was about to die when he transported her here and gave her bending to help her. How long has she been here?"

"One of my soldiers found her a week ago," he said gravely. "I brought her straight here, I didn't want her in the sewers in case she was long-lost royalty. _That _would have been another war just waiting to happen. I've been keeping an eye on her ever since. She's rooted to the spot, she won't move."

"Have you tried?" Korra quipped with a defiant smirk.

"I had a hard enough time getting her here as it was. I didn't want another breakdown, or worse, on my hands," Iroh said putting his hands behind his back. "The last thing I wanted was to harm her in any way, Avatar Korra. She refused to talk to anyone but you, thinking that nobody else will listen to her."

"Did she try to talk at all?"

"No, she just remains there as if in trying to bring something to her with only her mind," Iroh said gravely, "She won't even eat or drink, and sleep will only come to her if she's been crying."

"Hm, I think I know just what's wrong with her," Korra said leaning back. "Homesick. _Very _homesick, or maybe she had a boyfriend in the world that she was ripped from."

Iroh said nothing but merely raised an eyebrow at her words. She started walking away and he had no choice but to lift the brunette up from her location and carry her over to the others.

"Guys, this is the one that I was telling you about," Korra said pointing to the brunette. "She's the one that Aang protected and gave bending to."

"What element?" Tenzin's children asked excitedly. "Is she an airbender like us?"

"Her eyes are blue, I would think that she were a waterbender," Iroh said shaking his head.

"Aang wouldn't say," korra hedged. "But I do know that she's in charge of trusting the descendant of another Avatar, one Avatar with her element. That's all I know aside from how she came to be here."

"I wasn't there for this," Iroh said calmly. "Would you care to explain the situation to me so we can correctly asses it?"

"Gladly," Korra said earthbending a chair for him and then a table of sorts to put the brunette on. "Her name is Anastasia, she was nearly killed by an evil man by the name of Rasputin. Rasputin sold his… soul, they claimed, to someone that they called the devil, for a tool to destroy Anastasia's family."

"Whoa, Korra, what's that got to do with yellow over there?" Bolin asked impatiently.

"Listen to her and you'll figure it out," Iroh and Mako snapped in unison.

"Thanks, guys. Anyways, Anastasia took a trip with two guys named Vlad and Dimitri to be reunited with her grandmother. Just after the reunion, Rasputin attacked Anastasia again, but his tool was destroyed by her stomping on it repeatedly. The tool destroyed him, and in his last effort, he used the remains of the tool to force her into a world-between-worlds, if that makes any sense.

"It was as she was about to die from the tool that Aang found her and kept shooting air back at the tool's remnants to get them away from her. He quickly led her to the orb that represented our world, and then lectured her about who to trust, what to do, and why she couldn't go home. You see, if you're alive and not the Avatar, then you're on a time limit in the Spirit world. Anastasia was running out of time, so Aang decided to give her bending and pushed her into this world, promising that he'd watch over her until someone from her world found her. But there was a catch – she had to pretend as though the trip to her family never happened."

"That must be why she won't stop crying," Iroh said analytically. "But the question that remains is how to calm her down long enough to get her to trust us."

"Uh, guys," Bolin said pointing at the rock, and Team Avatar jerked to find Anastasia gone from where Iroh had put her.

"Crap!" Korra yelled pounding her head. "She could be anywhere!"

"I think I've got an idea," Iroh said shooting fire out of his feet and fists to rocket himself off towards the shores.

Sure enough, Anastasia had returned to the shores to look out at the ocean. She shot a glare up at Iroh and then returned back to glaring tearfully at the ocean. Neither said nothing as Iroh simply stood and remained where he was to simply be there should she need him.

"He shouldn't have let us remain apart," Iroh heard her murmur. "He should have dragged him with us. He should have just destroyed us both when he had the chance."

_Who is she talking about? _Iroh wondered to himself. _Who would ever want to kill someone of such noble blood like hers?_

"As glad as I am that you're dead, Rasputin, you should have brought Demitri with me since he fought you just as much as I did," Iroh heard Anastasia mutter, and realized that this was the cause of all of her grief. "Now I'll never see him again…"

Iroh remained silent as he simply absorbed the information and began contemplating about getting her to finally find a way to keep going as the last of her lineage.

* * *

So, now that her element has been decided, who wants to take a guess before I reveal it in Chapter Eight? Anyone?

Review please!


	5. Beginning Anew

Okay, so I still don't own Anastasia, Legend of Korra, nor anything therein.

Guest reviewer: You're half right on the elements. You'll see what I mean in the long run, Anastasia will get her element in chapter eight, with a few others getting their elements pretty soon after.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"So, when is Princess Anasoostina, or whatever her name is, join us?" Bolin asked impatiently.

"Whenever Iroh gets her to get up from that spot," Mako repeated for what felt like the dozenth time.

"Yeah, but that was _a week_ ago!" Bolin yelled impatiently, "We've been back for a week, she's been here for two weeks, and still nothing!"

"The General knows what he's doing," Mako said firmly, "Just let him handle this. We'd only get in the way. Especially you with your horrible way with girls, little brother."

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Bolin yelled angrily.

"You resemble it more," Anastasia snapped as she walked in with puffy red eyes and a slightly-worried slightly-nervous Iroh following her. "You're giving me a headache, be quiet!"

The room was silent as they saw what Anastasia was wearing and that she was glaring at the family of airbenders as though she were wanting something or wishing ill intentions on them. Iroh calmly sat next to her, but in just the right position to block the air nomads from her view. She tensed before turning back to the table before her and glaring as though she were about to cry.

"You miss your home," Iroh said calmly, and she nodded. "Avatar Korra told us what happened with Rasputin. He cannot reach you here, it is one of the reasons that Avatar Aang brought you here. What element were you given?"

"Like I care," she grumbled. "I'm a princess, it's not like I'll be using it anytime soon."

"I'm a crown prince, and you'll find me in a firebending fight over and over again," Iroh pointed out, "As you may not have known, Fire Lord Zuko himself was nearly killed in an Agni Kai, a firebending duel, one multiple occasions, mostly by his own family. Namely his father and his older sister, but it was still the truth."

"You're a General, it's different," she grumbled. "Nobody's going to be challenging me anytime soon."

"You'd be surprised. The Fire Lord has always been able to use firebending for as long as our nation can remember. In fact, my great-great grandfather was Avatar Roku, the Avatar just before Avatar Aang," Iroh said explaining a fact to her in a roundabout way. "He got in a firebending fight with Fire Lord Azulon over the war that the Fire Lord in question was going to start. His son, Fire Lord Zuko's father, was Fire Lord Ozai. Fire Lord Zuko's mother was the daughter of Avatar Roku, and it was Fire Lord Zuko who defeated his elder sister, Princess Azula, in an Agni Kai when she was about to be crowned Fire Lord because of Ozai's attempt at world domination. You see, the Royal Family of the Fire Nation is, admittedly, still despised by some people. That is a couple of reasons why I became a General in the United Forces army."

"I thought it was to follow in the footsteps of General Iroh the first," Mako said frowning.

"Yes, that as well," Iroh said dismissively. "That is not the point. My point is, would you be putting up this fight if you were in your own world with no way of getting home?"

"The only home I need is with my grandmamma," Anastasia said defiantly, "And the kitchen boy who has faithfully served us after more than fifteen years."

"Well, you can at least get some food," Iroh said giving her a withering look. "It's unbecoming of royalty to not eat. Last I checked, it was one of the royalty etiquettes to _not _starve oneself. Do you really think they would want you to do this?"

"I'm not hungry," Anastasia grumbled.

"Don't make me force this food down your throat," Iroh threatened, and she gave him a glare.

"I'm a princess, you wouldn't _dare_!" she yelled erupting into angry tears. "If my father were here, he'd have you killed for threatening me!"

"Your father isn't even in this world, none of your family is," Tenzin pointed out from across the room.

"My family is _dead_!" Anastasia screamed angrily at him in a fit of rage. "Rasputin destroyed everybody but me and my grandmamma! If Demitri hadn't gotten us out of there when he did, our family lineage would have died out! My mother, my father, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Alexei – they are all gone! What part of the fact that I am the only one left of the house of the Romanov do you people not understand?! God… god my parents… my sisters… Alexei, my poor frail brother…. I should have been less of a coward, I should have stood up against our attackers… he killed them…"

And with her angry rant finished Anastasia went into another crying fit. Iroh snorted steam through his nose silently but knelt down anyways and let her lean onto him for comfort. He may have been a war-hardened General, but he knew he wasn't getting any younger, and this woman was probably raised to marry royal family. He was one of three royal lineages, since the Air Nomads didn't really have a royalty leader due to Tenzin being the only one for that title indisputably, and the man was already married with children besides.

"I'm sorry," Tenzin said gravely, "I didn't know."

"Tenzin wasn't here for that little explanation that I gave everybody else," Korra said nodding. "So he didn't know. I'll tell him what's going on just as soon as I catch him alone."

Anastasia barely heard them through her crying, and yet again cried herself to sleep. Iroh simply rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style to carry her back to her rooms. Asami gathered up a tray of dishes after Iroh left and followed after them softly. She stopped just before she reached the door of Anastasia's bedroom, listening intently.

"I know you're upset about losing your family, and I understand that. I lost my two brothers and my sister in a severe battle over a port just off of the earth kingdom when a group of thugs attacked us while we were about to go on vacation with my parents. I was ten at the time, my sister twelve, my two brothers fourteen and fifteen. My parents were distraught, and wouldn't eat for weeks. I hate seeing you starve like this, it reminds me of that day and the horrible pain that comes along with it," she heard Iroh say softly as though he were trying to take a weight off of his chest by admitting the dark secret.

Asami was silent before she took a quiet deep breath and knocked gently on the wall.

"Enter," Iroh said calmly, and Asami went in hesitantly.

"I thought you'd like to finish your meal," she said quietly, and looking off to the sleeping Anastasia. "I hope she gets better soon. The sooner she gets better the sooner we can at least somewhat get her life back to normal."

"I don't think we'll be able to get her life back to anything close to what it was before," Iroh said gravely looking at Anastasia's shaking slightly in her sleep. "I'm hesitant to even call her life before normal. The only reason she's become so attached to it is because it was all she knew. She'll be fine in a year and not even come close to missing her life before our world. Out of sight, out of mind; at least, as a few of my soldiers like to put it."

"I hope you're right," Asami said worriedly as she left the room. "I just hope she can get over what's wrong with her."

* * *

She's homesick to the extreme, misses the duchess and Demitri, and wants some serious retribution for what Rasputin did. Add on to that the facts that she's in a foreign world that she has no idea how it works, and you've got yourself a very confused young duchess/princess. By the way, I _love _how you guys are trying to figure out her element! It's giving me a few ideas on what to do for when the others get theirs!

Review please!


	6. Nomads

Still don't own LoK or Anastasia, nor any characters therein.

* * *

Aang sighed in exasperation as he saw Anastasia's outburst and desperate sorrows and pains for her family. He knew the pains all too well, and he couldn't help but so desperately wish that he'd had one of the previous Avatars to bring his air nomad friends and family back to him. Kyoshi was behind him, as well as Roku, Yangchen, and Kuruk. He sighed again, sorrowful for what had happened to the Romanov family.

"You could give them airbending," Kuruk said calmly, and Aang turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, you want more airbenders, don't you?"

"Of course he does, he and his family are the only ones left," Kyoshi shot back.

"Well, then what other method than to bring the rest of the Romanov… family… back to life and give them airbending? It kills two fish with one spear," Kuruk replied calmly.

"Kuruk does make a point. However, we cannot spoil her. She is upset, she must find her way on her own," Roku said shaking his head.

"You're all right," Yangchen said at last. "She already has her bending, and if her family returns, then she will have a reason to live and to begin training."

"She is not that Avatar, Yangchen," Kyoshi pointed out, "She doesn't have to – wait, you're backing us all up?"

"Yes," Yangchen replied smoothly. "Her family is what she desires most, it is what has broken her. Aang knows the pains of losing the air nomads, and also… I never went to the other world to bring someone back to ours."

"To be honest, neither did I," Kuruk admitted. "Kyoshi?"

"No, I saw no need. They were peaceful at the time," she said glaring at him. "Roku?"

"No, they did not need my help at the time," he said with a shrug.

"I suppose we could go help them to atone for the duty that we have neglected," Yangchen said at long last. "But it will be difficult to choose what to do."

"We'll wait until they're about to be killed, and then spring and strike," Kyoshi said calculatingly.

"General Iroh once told me that it was best to try to seek peace first with words," Aang said contemplating. "Perhaps a word with the Romanov family's attackers…"

"No, not a good idea, they'll just attack us," Kyoshi said narrowing her eyes. "Look, they're in danger already."

"We have no choice. We must intervene," Yangchen said gravely. "Shall we get going?"

The other deceased Avatars that were alongside her nodded in resolution, and the five of them stepped down into the orb that they'd been walking to while discussing tactics.

.

.

.

"Tsar Nicholas, it was time that you died," one Russian sneered.

"_Da, dasvidanya,_" the second sneered as he held up a gun to the Tsar's head before thinking of something. "Why not make him suffer?"

"Blow the heads off the kids in age order and then his wife? I like it!" the first one laughed as he stepped towards the young Romanov's.

"No, please," Olga pled, "Please, don't… I'll…"

"Shut up!" the second Russian yelled as he raised his gun.

"Perhaps an arrangement can be made?" a new voice said, and all the Russians, royalty and peasants alike, looked up to find five newcomers that weren't there mere seconds before.

"Who are you?" the first Russian demanded angrily.

"We are Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen," the bald monk-looking one said calmly. "We were hoping that an agreement could be reached concerning the strife within your country."

"And we will use force if we have to," the male with a bear-head hood added.

"You guys are crazy! Who do you think you are, god?!" the second demanded, and Yangchen narrowed her eyes.

"We are the human manifestations of the different elements," Kyoshi replied. "Why do you seek to take life so needlessly?"

"They are the Romanov's! They destroyed our country!" the two Russians yelled in unison.

"Wrong! You all pushed him into siding with Germany, and it was the fault of the civilians that the country fell to ruin!" Yangchen snapped angrily. "You must learn to take responsibility for your actions, young civilian, _all _of you must! Your country will fall to ruin if you do not put them back on the throne!"

"Over their dead bodies!" the first Russian yelled pointing his gun at Olga.

Right as the gunshot resounded, a wall of earth was erected up between her and the gun. The small fires within the room from the candles erupted, and the red-clad elderly male narrowed his eyes and poised for a fight as though he were the fire manifestation.

"If you even think about harming a girl in front of me, I will kill you," Kyoshi snarled angrily, and the other Avatars knew that she meant it without even needing to read her mind.

The second Russian pointed his gun at Alexei's head, but the firebender was quicker. With a skillful punch, the russian's arm was on fire, and he was yelling in pain just behind a terrified Tsarist. The Romanov family paled and some screamed at the danger that their precious prince was in, but Yangchen sent out a wave of air to protect the young boy, sensing that something was not quite right with his body.

"Give the Romanov family to us, and you won't have to be killed," Kuruk said with a glare towards the two Russians. "Roku, be careful. That black powder of theirs is explosives."

"Thanks for the advice, Kuruk," Roku shot back tartly, "_After _I've already sent fireballs at them."

"Guys, quit fighting," Aang said as though scolding children and the two grinned sheepishly and shook their heads. "Romanov family, do you wish to survive?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Please, sir, where is Anastasia? Do you know where she is?" Alexei asked worriedly. "I miss her so."

"Do not fret, young one," Yangchen said looking down at him. "She is in a safe haven. You may see her if you follow us. Aang, we will need another to help us in our task."

"No, we'll give them airbending, we need more airbenders. Besides, the boy's about the age of Aang's granddaughters," Kuruk smirked heartily, and the other four Avatars shot him a glare. "What? I'm just saying."

"You'll need to follow us, quickly, before they recover," Aang said reopening the method that they used to get out. "You will be killed if you do not."

Nicholas and Alexandra had no choice but to let Roku free them with firebending and then lead their children after the Avatars. It was only when they were in front of the bending world that they realized who they were in the presence of.

"You-you are the Avatars, aren't you?" Tatiana asked excitedly. "You are the ones that our family stories tell about!"

"Yes, we are," Aang said softly. "I have already spoken with Anastasia, she is now safe with my son and grandchildren. You will be joining her shortly, but before you do, I need each of you to step forwards one by one if you would please."

One by one, the Romanov family received their airbending, with Nicholas and Alexandra watching in worried confusion. They tried to explain to Aang that Alexei had a blood clotting problem, but with a soft smile he had replied that the young boy was purged of it when he received his bending.

"You'll arrive at the same spot that Anastasia landed at," Aang explained as he led them forwards. "Be careful, as I can only protect you until you reach the new Avatar. Our strength is a bit limited and taxed right now. Also, the living Avatar will need to awaken it within each of you once you meet her."

"Thank you, Avatars," Nicholas said stepping forwards. "How can we repay you?"

"Don't be alarmed when you begin bending, don't be alarmed by your daughter's beginning to bend, and whatever you do, try to think as an air nomad. The Romanov lineage will have to go on in the bending world, but please remember that there are only three royal families, and they won't marry airbenders."

The Tsar nodded as he led his wife and children out into the orb in front of him that was now showing a memorial.

* * *

*gasps* Yes, the Romanov family makes a comeback! I couldn't think of what else to do, I won't deny. So, that makes three tangents that they are on.

Please review and let me know what you think! It helps me know what I should and shouldn't be doing with fanfic writing!


	7. Coming To

I still don't own LoK or Anastasia, nor anything therein.

I owe part of this chapter to my anonymous reviewer who reviewed to the first chapter. Thank you for your ideas, and your input has been greatly appreciated. The elements have been decided at long last for everybody.

* * *

"So this is where she showed up at," Olga spoke at last. "But where is our little sister?"

"I'm afraid that we ran out of energy," Aang said appearing extremely faintly. "You will not be able to see her, she will not be able to see you, and your bodies and spirits will be petrified here until we are able to gather enough strength to summon all of you back at once. This could take a few weeks, but it will more likely take a few months."

"What about when one of us is ready? Can you bring us here one at a time?" Tatiana asked.

"You're airbenders, but you probably can't bend yet. She can't, although she hasn't been doing anything but moping the whole time," Aang said sighing. "I'm sure we'll figure something out, but until then, not to my knowledge. Anastasia may or may not be able to see you depending on her mood and how strong at bending she has become."

"Where is Anastasia?" Alexei asked his mother worriedly, and she frowned.

"I'm afraid that she's not doing so well as I've recently discovered," Aang said nervously shifting. "She's refusing to do anything at all. Not even Korra – my successor – can get her to eat, she'll just sit there and cry. She thinks that you're all dead."

"We were separated from her, we would have been killed if not for the previous Avatars," Alexandra said quietly, "It is only natural that she thinks us dead. The world thought that she was dead whenever we were attacked, but we knew better than that. Why is she refusing to eat aside from our deaths?"

"I don't know," Aang admitted. "She's been here for two months, and still not a single bit of change in her behavior at all. She'll eat, but… they basically have to liquefy it and waterbend it down her throat while using earthbending to hold her still."

"What?" Olga demanded angrily.

"How could you?" Tatiana gasped.

"That is a question for them once they are able to see you," Aang said gravely. "But until then, focus on staying here. If you stray too far from the monument, you'll begin to fade into nothingness, as you are only half-alive at this point. Please do not worry about Anastasia, she will be fine. My successor and her friends are trying to help her as we speak."

"Anastasia," Nicholas and Alexei murmured as they looked out over the city. "What has happened to you to cause this?"

.

.

.

"No!" Anastasia yelled as tears ran down her face and a waterbender soldier forced liquid food down the princess' throat. "MNnn!"

"Oh, shut up," he snapped, "This is the only thing keeping you alive, you ungrateful wench! General Iroh is a busy enough man as it is, he doesn't need to be busy with you when he's supposed to be relaxing!"

"Enough!" Iroh yelled as he ran up to the door. "Get out, now. That is not a way to treat a lady!"

"Like you'd know," the soldier shot back, and Iroh simply shut the door behind him.

"How long has he been doing this?" Iroh murmured as he used a napkin to wipe Anastasia's face.

"The whole time," she rasped, tears filling her eyes. "He…"

"I heard. He won't be coming back in here," Iroh promised. "Do you know what element you can bend yet?"

"I want my family," she sobbed as she curled up and began sobbing on his shoulder again.

"I know, I understand," he said as he began gently rubbing her back. "Do you want to go back to the memorial or the city?"

She shook her head, tears running down her face. Iroh sighed and instead led her to the training grounds, where Tenzin was trying to teach his children how to airbend better. Anastasia stared at them in mute semi-shock, still uncaring. She hated how care-free these children were, she wanted to prove to Rasputin that she wouldn't let him get away, but he was gone. She wanted to find her Demitri, but she couldn't go back to her home.

Iroh was about to begin firebending from what she could see, and she felt as though she were about to be sick. He stopped as he noticed the pained look upon her face, and walked over to her. He looked her over and seemed to realize just what was wrong.

"Train with me," he said holding out a hand, and she frowned. "It will help, I think."

"I can't bend," she shot back, feeling even more nauseated, "Aang may have given me bending, but I can't bend."

"Then I'll show you," Iroh said calmly, "Channel your chi and focus on channeling one of the elements with it. Stomp the ground for earth, try to punch someone if it's fire, try to move water, or try to create a wave of air."

Anastasia stared at him fearfully, shaking as the thought of flashbacks entered her unwanted side-effects from bending. The fire ravaging the castle, and then once more when the train exploded while she and Demitri were together were both options for firebending. She shook her head as she pushed that option of firebending away, and moved on to think about earthbending. Then she realized that it would possibly bring back the idea of the broken cobblestone bridge. So, she pushed Earthbending out as an option and moved on to waterbending, only to realize that Rasputin had struck on cold and icy/snowy days and had tried to drown her three times. Her only option left was airbending, but she felt as though Aang wouldn't do that, even though it _would _help her case as to Aang's sending her there. In the end she decided to stare at Iroh until he explained how bending worked.

"You look a little confused," he said calmly, and she nodded extremely stiffly. "Alright, then we'll start with the basics. You need to meditate, probably, in order to find your chi, the source of your bending, and it's best to do this in a quiet place. I'd prefer it if you stayed within my sights, though, if you would please."

Anastasia nodded and went over to a different area, one where she could just barely see Iroh from. She sat down to meditate, but instead decided to watch and see just where she should go from there now that she was lone with no companions aside from those in the Air Temple.

* * *

Next Chapter: Anya gets her bending! You see what element she gets and who she gets stuck with!

Yes, a cliffie, I did this on purpose to you, my lovelies. Review and I'll update faster!


	8. Anastasia's Element

I AM SO SORRY! I know I shouldn't have taken a week to update, but I got caught up in college and homework! Please forgive me! I had a ton of really big tests and projects all at once!

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!

To my anonymous reviewer: They arrived in the movie, I promise. I'll point out the scenes in the preface of the next chapter since they're in it anyways. A bit of an explanation to settle your, and anyone's, confusion.

Also, a _very_ big thank you to my guest reviewer from the first chapter! I owe you for the basis of this chapter as well!

* * *

Iroh sighed with relief as at long last Anastasia seemed to be responding to some sort of inner need of hers. He wasn't sure what it was he had done, but he had at long last managed to make a small crack in the protective wall that she'd built around herself. He began moving and shifting around in preparation for firebending, and he was almost happy to be doing so when he felt a twinge in his gut telling him not to.

'_Don't do it,'_ a tiny voice in his head said anxiously. _'Don't use firebending in front of her.'_

Iroh pushed the feeling away and decided to use lightning for training. He could hear Anastasia's scream of alarm, and shot the lightning off back into a different direction of the sky. He turned to find her sitting in shock and alarm, but Pema was already on her way to comfort the young princess. With a rush of gratitude towards the nonbender, he turned back to his bending.

The voice came back stronger, telling him not to practice bending until Anastasia was ready and with him, but he again pushed it away. He sent a fireball into the sky, and let the stream of fire remain until he began performing new maneuvers and attack moves should he return to combat. He stopped cold as a bloodcurdling scream was heard from Anastasia's direction, and turned to find her trying to writhe away from Pema, who was looking over to him for help.

He rushed over to the duo to find that Anastasia's eyes were wide, dilated, and obviously seeing only what was in her mind. He put his hands on her arms, but she seemed to react worse to this, and she kicked him in the groin.

He couldn't help but double over in pain and clutch his gut, but managed to keep his eyes from watering just barely. The air nomads had also hurried over, and Tenzin was now asking Pema was what wrong and what had happened as Lin used earthbending to restrain the princess.

"I don't know," Pema huffed at last as she caught her breath. "She started screaming when Iroh started firebending."

"Probably just worried about him," Tenzin said with a sigh.

"She kicked Iroh in the groin when he tried to calm her down," Pema said shaking her head. "I think it's from her past."

And Pema was right. Anastasia _was _stuck in the past. All those years ago, when Rasputin had attacked the castle and the fire had broken out was the only thing that she could see when Iroh began performing a spinning fire attack. It wasn't just the fire that had scared her – it was the fire that had gone in her direction.

"_Hurry!" a young Demitri yelled and rushed a younger Anastasia out through a secret door in the servant's quarters._

"_My music box!" she yelled as she tried to get past him._

"_Go!" he yelled and forced her to flee. _

_Right as she fell onto the ground with her grandmother on board the train, she saw that there was a new change of scenery._

_Anastasia now found herself on the cobblestone bridge, with Demitri trying to hold onto her, and Rasputin's final attack going to her. The flaming orb was just behind her instead of the portal that his curse had created, and she couldn't contain the scream of fear any longer as a larger demon grabbed her by the arms from in front of Demitri. Out of terror, she screamed louder and rammed the demon as best she could where it would count._

_To her relief, the demon doubled over and clutched its gut, as though it were trying to keep from letting its pain become visible in any other way. Other demons approached, some adult and some children, and she suddenly found herself bound by something as hard as a rock. She writhed and struggled against it, trying with everything she had until she saw someone standing in front of her._

"_Demitri?" she asked confused and blinked a few times and shook her head to clear her vision. "Demitri? Is that you?"_

Tenzin and the others heard her mutter a word before Anastasia finally blinked a few times and shook her head rigorously to clear it.

"Demitri? Is that you?" she asked confused as her eyes began to focus more on the firebender before her.

"What?" Iroh rasped as he opened his eyes to look into hers.

"What? How? I-you-Demitri-he-!" Anastasia sputtered confused as she realized just who Iroh was. "Damn you!"

She forced her hand through the rock, which cut it fairly badly, and rammed it against the side of Iroh's face, leaving a red hand print where she'd slapped him. Lin seemed to become interested in this fight and let the rocks down only to have Anastasia go to punch Iroh with her other hand.

To everyone's astonishment, fire came out of her punch, and Iroh had to literally bend over backwards to avoid from being burnt in the face. But to Anastasia's relief and smug victory he lost his balance and fell over onto his bottom.

"That's what you get!" she yelled before throwing a rock at him.

She was about to storm off when she realized that she had just performed elemental bending and had just attacked the only firebender that she knew about who could teach her how to harness it. Not that she wanted to, heck no, she was nearly killed by fire! She shouldn't be using it when it had been what had destroyed her family!

Just as she slammed the door to her room, she realized the full magnitude of what she had done. She brushed it aside stubbornly, furious at what had happened earlier. In her mind, Iroh deserved getting that rock thrown at him, he deserved to fall onto his butt, and he deserved to nearly get his face burned off! But had she really created that fire with her anger?

Yes, she realized, yes it had been her that had created the fire that nearly burnt his face off.

* * *

I think you guys can figure out everybody else's elements from here. Please forgive me, I will try to update more frequently!

and please review and let me know what you think!


	9. Iroh's Plan

Still don't own Legend of Korra nor Anastasia.

* * *

Iroh had to dodge backwards as the sulking princess before him sent a blast of fire at him accidentally with an intended punch. Unfortunately this wasn't his forte and he landed on his buttox with a loud plopping noise. He was impassive at her words, knowing it was merely an angry rant of some sort, and was curious when she remained poised and frozen on the spot as though she had been petrified by something that only she could see from him.

"Oh god," she murmured in horror at something, and then she remained still for a few more moments before storming off in what Iroh knew to be an effort to hide her emotions.

"Why did you just sit there and take that?" Tenzin demanded, and the firebender looked up at the airbender, reminding Lin of a child somewhat.

"It was a defensive front," Iroh replied smoothly. "She was probably just hallucinating or having a flashback. It's the only possible explanation that I can see right now for her eyes being so dilated and her kicking me where it counts."

"But she kicked you in the groin!" Bolin yelled swinging his arms out like Toph once did for emphasis. "I swear, she's gone crazy! You've gone crazy for just letting her walk all over you!"

"I'm not letting her walk on me," Iroh said calmly, "It's a battle strategy. Wait, watch, and see what your enemy's methods – or in this case, reasons – are. Yes, that hurt quite a bit, but I think I've learned something about her past."

"What would that be?" Lin asked crossing her arms impatiently.

"Something has given her a fear of the elements," Iroh said as he stood up and began to brush himself off. "I first saw it when I was explaining bending to her. Air is the only one that she did not have a reaction to."

"So we have to help her get over her fear of the elements," Tenzin sighed. "Easier said than done. You probably scarred her for life."

"Well, she got a kick, punch, and slap in," Iroh countered, "We're even, I'd say. I'll go apologize just to see what her reaction is."

"Iroh!" a voice called out, and he turned to find Korra and Asami racing towards him. "I saw the fire pillar! What happened?"

"I think I'll let Pema tell you," Iroh hedged, "I'm going back to the city for a while to check up to see just how much my men are goofing off."

"She kicked him where it counts," Lin said calmly as Iroh trudged away with a slight limp.

"And nearly burnt his face off with firebending, and slapped him," Jinora added cheerfully. "You should have seen her, Korra!"

Iroh ignored the rest of the conversation as he trudged almost right into the spot that Appa was about to land. To his interest, it was Mako who was driving Appa, with a very familiar couple of elders sitting behind him on the back.

"Iroh!" a ten year old girl yelled as she leapt off of the flying bison. "The stories that Master Katara has been telling are amazing! Did you really take down an entire army of large flying things in the bay of Republic City using nothing but your firebending?!"

"Ursa," Zuko scolded as he walked slowly from the bison alongside Katara. "Give your brother some time to get to know you a little better first."

"Liar!" a female yelled, and Iroh wheeled around and sent a fireball into the fireball that was aimed at him from Anastasia. "I hate you!"

"Hate me all you want, you're not going to find another descendant of an Avatar of your element!" Iroh yelled back as she stormed off in a flurry of tears. "How _did _you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Ursa asked curiously looking up at her older brother.

"Grandmother," Iroh hedged, "She acts _just _like her."

"Yes, Mai always was a force to be reckoned with even though she wasn't a bender," Katara smiled gently. "You'll get used to her Iroh. I sense that your destinies are tied, much like mine and Sokka's were to Aang's."

"Katara!" Zuko yelled indignantly, "That is no way to talk to my grandson! Take that back!"

"No, she's right," Iroh huffed, and Zuko stared at him as though he'd lost his marbles. "I'm fine, grandfather. Did Avatar Korra not tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Ursa asked excitedly, and Iroh looked down at her.

"You are acting far too much like Ty Lee, you don't get to hear," he said calmly, and she went to ram him with firebending. "Don't even think about it. You won't win. This is for ears of a bending master only, Ursa."

"Jerk! You're just like Azula!" Ursa yelled, and Zuko shot her a glare. "It's true!"

"If you think _I'm _just like Azula, you should have seen Amon," Iroh countered, "He was one to rival Azula's insanity."

"Why don't we go into the elder's quarters and have a word there, Iroh?" Zuko said walking away.

To Iroh's relief, Anastasia wasn't in the halls, which probably meant that she'd either gone outside again or had gone somewhere else. It was here that he ensured that nobody was listening before recounting the tales of what had happened to Anastasia from what he had heard from Korra, Anastasia's panicked arguing in her sleep, and the most recent of Anastasia's flashback problems.

"A firebender with a fear of fires," Zuko chuckled. "Now that is quite ironic. Tell me Iroh, do you truly want to help her?"

"She is supposed to be helped by the descendant of an avatar of her element. I'm the closest one that there is to find aside from you," Iroh said calmly before considering. "And Ursa is far too hyper and… socially lacking, for lack of a better phrase, to help Anastasia."

"Anastasia… does her name have a meaning?" Katara asked.

"I think I heard Korra saying that it meant 'one who rises from the fires', or something along those lines," Iroh contemplated. "But where to go from here…"

"Apologize for scaring her and explain your reason for what you did. Ask her why she reacted that way and what caused the reaction," Zuko said calmly. "It is the only thing that you can do from here. If you manage to soothe her, find out why she is upset."

"I've been trying to do that for two months, and we've barely gotten anywhere," Iroh sighed putting his head in his hands. "But I'll try, grandfather. But don't blame me if I come out of there with a few burn marks on me or our surroundings."

* * *

So, knowing Anastasia, do you think she'll accept his apology?

Review please! I know I'm posting a lot up at once, but I've been off for a week with college and I'm trying to catch up!


	10. Under the Statue's Eyes

Okay, If you'll recall in the first scene of Anastasia when the child Anastasia is playing with Tsar Nicholas, three girls, and a small boy, then you'll have Anastasia's family. Their next appearance was at the tail end of _Once Upon a December _when she was dancing with Nicholas while a small boy in a sailor suit (Alexei) was watching with his three sisters. Also, they appeared in the dream that Rasputin created for her to drag her off of the boat.

Just a little clarification there, with a little history added in from the other chapters with the family. Olga may seem OOC for a while, but there's a reason to my madness. Also, I don't own Anastasia nor Legend of Korra.

* * *

Anastasia had caught the ferry over to Republic City and made her way to the Avatar Aang statue. She went over to the place where she had been found wearing the old dress, which was now gone as if it had never existed. She was now wearing a strange dress, one of the ones that Asami had passed off to her as a welcoming gift.

"Anastasia!" she heard, and looked around confused.

Nobody here knew her name aside from those at Air Temple Island, and these voices sounded just like the ones of her dead family.

"Anastasia!" she heard again, and this time was able to pinpoint the location of the voices.

To her astonishment, she found the family that she had been mourning not even a day earlier back from their graves. But how was this possible?

"Mamma? Papa? Olga, Tatiana, Maria? Alexei?" she murmured, and a familiar thirteen year old rushed up to her in a familiar sailor suit.

"Anastasia!" he yelled happily and went to hug her.

But he went right through her, to all of their astonishment, and Anastasia looked around at the others in the area to find them not even caring about what was going on around them.

"Alexei?" she breathed as she saw the sailor suit, and he beamed up at her. "You-how did you get here? How are you alive? Where are the others?"

"They are with me," he smiled, "our forms are weak, but we can stay here undying, un-living, and-and putrified?"

"Petrified," Anastasia realized, and he nodded. "Avatar Aang brought you here? All of you? Even grandmamma?"

"No, but your mama, sisters and I are also here," Nicholas said with a fond smile. "Yes, it was Avatars Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Anastasia breathed as her eyes began to fill with joyful tears. "How long until you can stay with me?"

"That depends on how much Avatar Korra goes into Avatar State," Alexei replied looking up at his sister with bright eyes. "Aang said we're airbenders. What about you? He said you can bend an element, what is yours?"

"Fire," she spat like it was a swear word. "I hate it."

"Because of Rasputin burning the castle," Tatiana nodded and Alexei began to relay the message. "I can understand that part. Speaking of which, where _is _Rasputin?"

"Dead, I destroyed his tool, which in turn destroyed him and nearly me," Anastasia replied proudly before her countenance fell. "But I lost the love of my life in the process…"

"Who?" Alexei asked, and she looked at him sadly. "Who, Anastasia?"

"Demitri," she murmured, and his eyes widened. "Yes, the kitchen boy."

"You're a fool, Anastasia! Only a fool would fall in love with someone who wasn't of royal blood!" Olga yelled laughing, and Anastasia looked as though she had been slapped. "Find the Fire Lord's crown prince, or the heir to the earthbender or water tribe thrones, not a kitchen boy! Really, what royalty would want to marry _you_?"

"Olga! That was uncalled for!" Alexandra yelled, but Anastasia couldn't hear her scolding words.

The firebender's sudden rush of emotion had blocked off the hearing of her whole family outside of Alexei, who was trying to calm her. Maria, Tatiana, and Nicholas were staring as a black-haired male approached Anastasia from behind and cleared his throat warily.

"What now?" the princess demanded, and he looked over her shoulder to find the little brother that she had been so distraught over, but not the rest of them.

"I came to apologize for earlier," he said calmly, "I should have asked if you'd like a demonstration before simply beginning to practice. I also apologize for scaring you, and wish for you to know that I did not mean to."

"This doesn't change anything," Anastasia spat venomously. "I hate it!"

"Fire?" he asked, and she glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Why do you react this way to fire? Perhaps if we knew the cause…"

"There's nothing you can do, the castle was burned years ago," she spat, and the rest of the Romanov family bowed their heads in mourning of their home. "And the train – the one responsible for that is gone already."

"You're afraid of it, aren't you?" he asked, and she glared at him. "It's alright, it's not uncommon. I've met plenty of people who are afraid of fire, and of bending their own element. Look at Ivy, Aang and Katara's daughter. She was able to bend water, but she was terrified of doing so because of the time that she nearly drowned when she was eight."

Anastasia said nothing but simply glared at the ocean in pain at his words. What Iroh didn't tell her was that Ivy had almost been drowned by another waterbender, but he knew that Anastasia probably wouldn't argue against him in this case. She was silent, unmoving, uncaring even as her brother continued to keep asking her questions about her trip to Paris.

"You don't have to talk about the trip if you don't wish to," Iroh said quietly at last.

"I may as well," she murmured, her voice cracking with what was obviously emotional turmoil as Alexei finally had his mouth covered by Nicholas' hand. "You know that Rasputin attacked us when I was eight years old. I'm presuming you know of the fight that he and I had on the cobblestone bridge in Paris."

"Yes, vaguely," Iroh nodded. "What about the trip itself? You mentioned a train blowing up."

"Rasputin stopped at nothing to try to kill me," she said gravely. "The train blowing up, the lake, the night on the boat where my dream became real, the storms, the broken cobblestone bridge, it was all Rasputin's fault. Not necessarily in that order, but it was all his fault, and so was the fire that attacked the castle. I was so weak… I should have done something, _anything_…"

"It's not your fault," Iroh said in a voice that was meant to calm her down but only seemed to agitate her more. "He was as evil and insane as Azula, nothing more can be said. What happened to you and your family is none of your faults, it is his."

The Romanov family was silent as even Alexei faded from Iroh and Anastasia's views. Iroh could tell that something the strange-clad boy had said had changed Anastasia, but whatever it was that he'd said would have to wait for later. She was calmer now, much more so, and of this he was grateful. He watched the duchess walk over to the ferry to take her back to Air Temple Island and remained where he was for a few more minutes.

"I don't know who you are or what you said to her, young one," he said quietly, "but thank you for comforting my student."

And with that Iroh went on off after Anastasia.

* * *

How do you think the Romanov family will react to Iroh? I know that's a long time down the road, but I kind of want your opinions. Olga will be quite OOC because of a little kink in the travel plans, but eventually that will be worked out.

Anyways, please review and let me know your thoughts!


	11. Arguments

i don't own LoK or Anastasia.

And I owe a huge thank you to my reviewers!

* * *

Anastasia ate on her own accord for the first time that night, startling the vast majority of the others who were in the room. She stared at Iroh, who was eating calmly as though nothing had transpired between the two of them that day while he was seated next to an elderly man with a burn scar on the left side of his face. Anastasia said nothing, but she needn't have as her eyes kept wandering to him with her meaning to.

"Anastasia," Iroh said at last, and she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said defiantly before going back to her food.

"She talks!" Bolin yelled dramatically.

"She firebends, too!" Anastasia yelled back at him over her shoulder before grumbling out "without wanting to."

"You have Pyrophobia," Zuko said quietly, and she tilted her head. "The fear of fires."

"I guess you could say that," she grumbled. "You're… Fire Lord Zuko?"

"That is correct," Zuko chuckled. "Iroh, have you been bragging?"

"No, grandfather," Iroh said calmly. "Blame Avatar Korra."

"Coming from the person who was laying out his lineage," Anastasia snorted.

"Coming from the woman who tried to firebend my face off," he countered.

"that was an accident, I have no clue how I did that!" she yelled and sent a round of fire from each fist.

The others in the room cringed before Korra put it out with waterbending and a struggled smirk of trying not to laugh. Anastasia sat down angrily and went back to eating, with Zuko looking at her with amusement dancing behind his eyes and smile. Anastasia's face felt hot, and rightfully so since she was blushing with embarrassment. Bolin was snickering and trying not to laugh while Mako was simply rolling his eyes as though his brother were being a simpleton idiot.

Nothing more was said at the table that Iroh, Zuko, and Anastasia were at, while most of the others were quietly placing bets on whether or not she'd burn someone's face off before the end of the year or her training. Iroh was wondering where to begin with her training, Zuko was pondering when the two would be putting two and two together, while Anastasia was pondering what her family was doing at that moment.

.

.

"I don't like how we don't get hungry," Olga whined angrily as she tried to kick a rock for the dozenth time that night."

"Olga, stop whining! At least we're alive!" Tatiana shot back.

"Yes, but _Anastasia _get to do whatever she wants and gets away with everything, just like she did with papa!"

"That's not true! Papa scolded her plenty of times! You just ignored those times because you wanted to scold her for it later!"

"That's a lie, Tatiana! You're as much of a brat as Anastasia!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Nicholas yelled, and the two mouths of his daughters snapped shut. "I have had enough arguing between you my princesses. We are no longer part of royal lineages, at least not ones that can take the throne."

"Then I'll marry the heir of a royalty throne so Tatiana won't be able to yell at me anymore!" Olga snapped angrily.

"Then I'll marry another one so you can't argue with me!" she fired back.

"Have you two ever thought of the fact that maybe the air nomads don't have royalty and that was why papa was telling you that?" Alexei asked, knowing that his older sisters would listen, and they stared at him.

"I'm sick of this! I'm getting out of this family the first chance I get!" Olga yelled.

"Good riddance! Anastasia and I won't miss you for a minute!" Tatiana screamed, and the two got into a big fight over this.

They only stopped when they knocked Alexei down and got his hand scraped on a rock. Tatiana gasped in horror as Olga's eyes widened. He got up and stared at his wound, silently worrying about whether or not Aang really had healed him. To his relief, it was true, and he healed just as he normally would, even though he was annoyed to hear his two sisters arguing over who pushed him down.

.

.

The leader of the Triple Threat Triad had heard that a new firebender was in town who was of royal lineage from one of his more loyal servants, who had been friends with the waterbending soldier that Iroh had kicked out of the air temple. He stalked quietly into the temple and carefully took a quiet look at all the different rooms.

When he at long last found her, she was fast asleep curled with her back to him. He smiled nastily and put a hand over her mouth, and another on her eyes.

"You'll be quiet and keep your eyes closed unless you want them burned off," he snarled, and she attempted to squirm away from him. "Fiery one. You'll do quite nicely as leverage."

He rammed her in the head and slung Anastasia over his shoulder. He slunk back through the compound only to find that his boat had been burnt to a crisp. He had brought a waterbender for this very reason though, and the waterbending soldier spiraled him up and into a private boat. It didn't take long for him to drag her to the bottom of the boat and then lock her in the room alone.

Lightning Bolt Zolt smiled nastily at his plot to get his money back from the fire ferrets, or at least what was left of them through the Avatar and her comrades. If he played his cards right he could get both the girl and the money out of the sweet little deal. Then they would have to pay ransom money even more to get Anastasia to safety, not that she would want it to happen he assumed.

But he assumed wrong, very wrong. Anastasia was already waking up and beginning to realize what his plan was and why she had been kidnapped. But both of the nights ahead, for her and Iroh, would be very long and difficult ones.

* * *

What do you think they'll do? Eh, I'll let you move on to figure it out.

Review please!


	12. Undella Bay

Still don't own LoK or Anastasia.

Again, thank you to my reviewers.

* * *

Iroh had jerked awake with the premonition that they were under attack. he jerked the blankets off of him and immediately ran to Korra's room and woke her up. she was groggy and furious with him, but after he explained his premonition she grudgingly agreed to follow him to the bay just to make sure that Anastasia was all right.

As it turned out, she was missing, which Bolin had discovered using the seismic waves that he had so recently learned how to use from Lin. Iroh had charged ahead with firebending, and Korra had joined him, both on their way to the only nearby boats in the bay. The one that Korra landed on was a merchant's, which she profusely apologized for interrupting his work and explained that she felt as though something were amiss in the bay.

The boat that Iroh landed on was bereft of any and every living creature, and he was alert as he scanned the area around him. He heard a weapon, only to wheel around and find himself being electrocuted by one of the projectile trapping methods that equalists used.

He was dragged downstairs, where he was then stripped of the vast majority of his clothes, and then presented like a trophy to who he recognized as Lightning Bolt Zolt, the leader of the Triple Threat Triads, one person that he'd heard a lot about from Bolin. He was silent as the man drilled him about Korra's whereabouts and the information that the vagrant had received, but was soon electrocuted by a chi blocker's glove as a result of this.

"Put him with our other… guest," the man sneered, and Iroh was bound in chains and locked in a room below the deck.

"I should have known," Iroh groaned as he got up only to find a terrified, and mostly naked, Anastasia writhing in her own chains. "What are you-? Never mind, that. Did they ask you the questions about Korra?"

"Pipe down!" a man yelled from upstairs, and Iroh's eyes narrowed at the sound of his waterbending soldier that he'd put over Anastasia.

"Filthy traitor, I'll burn him alive," Iroh hissed as he managed to crawl over to Anastasia, who was now writhing as she tried to get away from him. "No, I won't hurt you. Just calm down, I'll have us out of here in a few minutes."

She shook her head and looked up over at the door and then at him, trying in vain to communicate with him. A loud banging was heard, and then more yelling for the two of them to be quiet, this time with an added threat of rape directed at her. She flinched, and looked to him for a clue as to what they were talking about.

"You don't want to know," he promised almost silently into her ear. "I'll have you out in no time, but I'll need you to use firebending to break the chains around my wrists when I get you out."

The waterbender stormed down and began using bloodbending on the two of them, and Anastasia screamed and began crying in pain. Iroh was silent, although in just as much pain as her as his wrists were twisted until they were almost at the breaking point. He realized his mistake, and closed his eyes as he tried to think of an escape outlet.

"Not so strong now, are you, _general_?" the waterbender sneered, "I may not be an equalists, but I know enough about you to know that you're at your weakest on the full moon, which is when us normal waterbenders _all _turn into bloodbenders."

Iroh grit his teeth as he tried to keep the pain in, but his former soldier was making it too difficult for him to do so. Anastasia was trying to scream as she writhed in pain, but it was to the waterbender's pain that she used accidental firebending that landed on his arm. With a cry of pain and outrage, he threw her onto Iroh and began bloodbending the two into horrible ways that caused them so much pain that Iroh thought that he was about to die.

"Stop!" Anastasia yelled as she burnt through the rag that had been in her mouth. "stop, please!"

"Too late," he sneered, "You should have obeyed me when you had the chance, your royal snootiness! If you're going to survive the night, which neither of you will, then you'll both be so scarred for life that nobody will ever think of you as what you look like now!"

Iroh clenched his teeth as he did the only thing he could think of to do – lightningbend. He shot a bolt of lightning at his former waterbender, who was struck down in pain. But the lightning wasn't aimed at his chest, it merely hit his arm, which only seemed to make him even more angry.

"So that's how you're going to play it," he rasped as he finally got up. "So be it, General Iroh. Both of you two won't have graves to mark your bodies aside from the waters that we're floating on right now. You won't survive tonight, you'll be drowning inside the boat after I capsize it."

He stormed off and Iroh quickly made his move, knowing that they didn't have much time at all if he was going to get them out of there.

"I know you don't trust me, but I need you to," he said as he went behind Anastasia. "I'm going to destroy the chains on your wrists, and I'll need you to do the same for mine while I use firebending on the chains around your ankles."

But they had no time to use firebending as the boat was capsized, with Lightning Bolt Zolt still on it with them. Iroh almost panicked as the fellow lightning- and firebender stormed in, but almost relaxed when the chains were unlocked for Anastasia. Lightning Bolt Zolt grabbed her by the wrist, at which point she burnt his face just as Ozai had to Zuko, and then grabbed the key and began unlocking Iroh's shackles.

"That works just as well," Iroh commended. "Well done. Let's go."

But as he was about to open the door for them to get out, a leak appeared, and he realized just how bad off they were now. Anastasia was getting dressed as quickly as she could, although terrified, and Lightning Bolt Zolt was getting up as well. Iroh was normally a calm and stoic man, but this time he went for getting the three of them out of there and the gang leader was no exception, even though he was no longer a bender.

The foolish once-bender jerked the door open to release a rush of water, and Anastasia's eyes again became dilated as Iroh struggled to help her towards the exit.

* * *

Oooh! what do you think will happen?

Review and I might update faster!


	13. Potomac

I still don't own LoK nor Anastasia.

Also, thanks to my reviwers! You brighten my days!

* * *

Anastasia knew what was coming as the waters rushed into the room that they were in and swept Iroh back towards her. this time, she didn't even try to fight the horrific flashbacks that forced their way to the front of her mind and vision.

She could feel herself drowning, she could feel the water entering her lungs at long last as she could have sworn that Rasputin was dragging her down into the lake with her. she felt herself becoming cold, distant, and yet there were hands upon her, hands that she could have sworn were Demitri's.

"Anastasia!" she heard someone yell through the waters, the voice bubbling as the rush of air escaped his mouth, and she realized that this was _not _Demitri at all. "Anastasia!"

She jerked her eyes open to find the familiar firebender in front of her losing consciousness as he tried to get her out of the boat that they were in. she steeled herself and tried to force her way out to the top, only to feel herself fading in a like manner that he had been. As one last way of thanking him, she curled her arms around his waist and hugged him.

She had just felt her head go limp on his shoulder next to his head when she was jerked up by the waist by a cord of some sort, and then another one shift waters past her. she didn't want to die, not like this, not with Rasputin somehow attacking her again. but she couldn't fight back, she couldn't do anything, and it hurt her inside.

But it wasn't Rasputin attacking her that she was feeling, it was Korra and Lin working together. Luckily for the Avatar, Lin was awake and looking for Lightning Bolt Zolt when she'd felt his seismic weight at the docks. She had followed, or attempted to, only to be driven back by a waterbender. Korra was around her and had created a large air bubble for the two of them as they rode Naga, and it was she who had insisted that they go inside the capsized boat, insisting that Aang wanted it.

As Lin saw the unmistakable form of Anastasia's hair floating in the waters, she sent out a metal cord to wrap around the duchess' waist and bring her back. it was only when she did so that she noticed the limp form of General Iroh, and used another cord to bring him back into the air bubble as well. Try as Korra might, she needed to get to the surface in order to get the two the help that they needed. Lin knew this, and used metalbending to create a giant rip in the boat.

"What about the other one?" Korra asked looking back, and Lin looked over her shoulder.

"Let him drown. He's a criminal anyways," she said uncaringly, "Just get us to the surface."

"Alright, Naga! Up!" Korra ordered, and the polar bear dog swam towards the surface as best that she could with four passengers and one of them wearing metal.

Korra let down the water bubble immediately as they resurfaced and began focusing on waterbending the water out of Iroh's and Anastasia's lungs. The two were deathly pale, and even Lin knew that they would probably die if they didn't get them to land. Lin urged the polar bear dog to go back to the nearest section of land was. Zuko, Katara, Tenzin, and Pema had all woken up in worry and premonition on Air Temple Island, or from one of the others moving about. It was as Katara was looking out over the waters that she saw the polar bear dog and knew what had happened immediately.

Naga lay down as she reached the shore of Air Temple Island, sensing that her mistress needed her two patients on the ground. Korra began waterbending the water out of Anastasia's lungs first, while Lin began doing compression's on Iroh's chest as if to get him to breathe again. right as Iroh began coughing up the offending water, Korra managed to finally get all the water out of Anastasia's lungs.

But even though the two had nearly drowned and were now coughing and sputtering nonsense, they were still unconscious since there was water in their sinuses still. Iroh flipped himself over in a mass of pain as he awoke first. As he did so, water began pouring out of his nose and mouth so fast and so badly it was as though the two were waterfalls, and he didn't have any time to catch a breath as they drained.

Anastasia, however, remained unconscious. He looked over to find Korra waterbending the water out of the princess's sinuses and airways through her nose in the least painful way possible. It was only then that Anastasia began coughing horribly and struggled in an attempt to open her eyes in vain.

Iroh lay back wearily, and could have sworn his ears had the roaring of waves flooding through them. He rolled over onto one side to let his ear drain, or try to drain, and then onto the other. it was to his relief that Korra used waterbending on his ears to pop them and get most of the unwanted salt water out of them.

"Iroh!" he could have sworn he heard, and he tried to get out a reply.

To his dismay all that came out was a very frog-like croak, which Korra would have laughed at if the situation weren't so dire. He then saw a blue form arrive, and looked up to find a shimmering Master Katara. Unfortunately for him, his world was still spinning and creating hallucinations, and so when he focused his eyes on one locations – Katara – his stomach immediately demanded release of its contents.

He forced himself onto his hands and knees and began vomiting uncontrollably, coughing and sputtering in disgust and pain. Anastasia was following in suit, although on her side, and he noticed that she was staring at him the whole time. but right as he felt as though he could stand, and as he tried to do so, he felt his entire body shut itself down and the ground rushing up to meet him.

* * *

So, what now? Well, I'm still working on that. I'm wringing out multiple fanfics during college here, so please bear with me when my updates are slow!


	14. Dreamstate

I still don't own LoK or Anastasia.

* * *

Iroh and Anastasia woke to find themselves in a completely unfamiliar area, with no idea what country they were in, or even if they were truly awake. They were completely dry and felt as though they hadn't just been in a near-death underwater experience. Anastasia looked at Iroh as if she was just sizing him up for the first time again, and he was looking at her as though he were trying to figure her out.

"What was that?" she demanded at last as she put her hands on her hips.

"What was what?"

"That! back there! You could have gotten yourself killed doing that!" she yelled angrily pumping out her fists in a Y-shape and firebending accidentally again. "And I don't care that I'm firebending out of control! I want answers! NOW!"

"Well," Iroh said taking a step back nervously. "I don't like it when someone attacks another without a good cause, or for the cause that they had, and-and to be honest, I'm not exactly sure why I did that aside from that reason. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Ah, young love," an elderly man said, and the two turned to find two elderly men approaching, both in red garments, and one wearing the crown of the royal fire nation prince. It was the bulkier and shorter of the two who spoke. "What I would have done to see my son so."

"Who are you? Who do you think you are?" Anastasia demanded, and Iroh sweat-dropped with an emotionless mask plastered onto his face.

"I am Avatar Roku," the taller of the two said calmly. "And this one just so happens to have a namesake right beside you."

"_You're _General Iroh the first?" Anastasia scoffed, "Thank god your nephew's grandkid at least isn't as much of a pervert as I've heard you out to be!"

Iroh the second had to force himself not to face-palm in front of his ancestors, and instead settled for closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. The two elders looked at each other and nodded before separating.

"Come with me, little one," Iroh the first said with a soft smile.

"Eyew! No!" Anastasia said backing off. "Get away from me you oversized pervert!"

"Hey, I am not fat," the elderly man said with a childish pout. "I lost a lot of weight at the end of the war…"

"Sure you did," she snorted, "And Iroh the second here has a pink pony that he rides every day!"

The General in question looked at her with disapproval at her dragging him into this and even more disapproval that she had said that he had a pink pony.

"Do those even exist?" Iroh the first asked Roku, whose only response was to roll his eyes and shake his head before turning his back on him. "What?"

"I doubt it," Iroh the second murmured before clearing his throat. "I presume there's a reason that you are here, General Iroh the first?"

"Ah, yes, my little namesake," the first General said with a warm smile. "Since your girlfriend won't let me finish my train of thought-!"

"I am not his girlfriend!" Anastasia screamed at him and let loose another stream of fire from her wrists, and this time some steam from her nose.

"Then we will have a talk among men," Iroh the first finished as though she hadn't said a thing. "Come."

The two Iroh's went off as though Anastasia disappeared, and she was about to go on a screaming fit when Roku cleared his throat and stepped forwards.

"You have a fear of fires," he said, and she nodded stiffly and angrily. "Do not fear, little one. Unlike Iroh the first, I am in control of myself entirely, like most Avatars are. I can begin teaching you how to best use your firebending, and how to control it when you are angry."

"As nice as that sounds, I don't want to," Anastasia growled, and the Avatar simply sighed.

"If you will not learn, will you at least tell me why?"

"I hate fire."

"Why do you hate fire? Is it because of what Rasputin has done?"

"Yes, and that's why I hate water and earth, too," Anastasia snapped.

"I see. You are afraid of the elements because they have been used against you in the past," Roku said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?" she shot back, and he gave her a soft smile.

"Perhaps if you cannot overcome your fears before the end of the year, we shall suppress the memories that cause you to fear firebending?"

"No! I won't! I can't!" she yelled, feeling as though a knife had struck at her heart. "I can't… that's the only way that… it's all I have left of…"

"I understand, you feel conflicted," Roku said gently. "You do not wish to abandon your best friend, but you do not want to remember the elements as well. However the memories are intertwined, and you value your friend's memories more than you fear the elements. Perhaps focusing on using fire to protect that which is most precious to you will help you overcome your fear."

"I doubt it," Anastasia grumbled, and Roku created a fire in front of him. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"I merely wish to show you what has become of your friend," Roku said calmly, and she took a closer look into the flames. "Does he or she have a name?"

"Demitri," Anastasia murmured, and his eyes lit up.

"Ah, so it's a boyfriend," Roku said chuckling. "Yes, the heart of the youth really is quite a fickle thing. I had the help of being the Avatar, of course, but I feel that you cannot remain with him. You cannot return to your world, and it will be a struggle to be able to communicate with him."

"Why? There must be a way!" she yelled at him, and fires erupted around her.

"There is a way, but you must be able to control the fires around you," Roku said calmly to deceive her into begin firebending, "Picture yourself inside the flames, picture the flames creating a replica of yourself, and I will create a small method of being able to communicate with him."

"What? I can't control fire!" she yelled, and he chuckled.

"The faster you learn, the faster you can talk to him again," Roku coaxed, and he knew he had her hook line and sinker.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Then what do I need to do?"

Roku simply smiled as she glared up at him.

* * *

How long do you think it will take her? After all, it's all in her mind, so it will take a shorter time amount than the actual training will in real life.

Please review!


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Still don't own LoK or Anastasia! Sorry for the long wait, but now that this latest college semester is over, I can write to my little heart's content again! So, I shall reward your long wait with five new chapters!

* * *

"I'm going to assume that this isn't a social visit," Demitri said as Aang again appeared in front of him, Vlad, Sophie, and the Grand Duchess Marie.

"I'm afraid that I've got some good, yet grave, news," Aang said calmly. "I won't be able to transfer you for another five or six years estimated, if at all. I've evacuated the rest of the Romanov line to my world, but they are petrified for a few years yet."

"Oh!" Sophie squealed. "Oh, they are alive!"

"Yes, but in another world," Demitri grumbled.

"Why the long face, my good friend?" Vlad said beaming. "Our little Anya is alive, and so is her family!"

"Yeah, but we can't even talk to her," Demitri countered looking as though he were about to cry.

"I never said you couldn't talk to her," Aang hedged with a meschevious grin, and their heads jerked to him in alarm. "But from here it is up to her. She will only be able to appear by manifesting herself through her newly discovered bending."

"Earth? Water? Air? Fire? Which one is it?!" Demitri demanded going half-mad, and Aang chuckled.

"I said you could talk to her, not that you could touch her," he said calmly, and the others paled. "I think you can figure it out from here. She is in a coma from nearly drowning, but this is a temporary setup while she is in it. After that, she will need to meditate and focus. Even then, she won't be able to fully come back here, no matter how hard she tries."

"What if we can go over there?" Demitri asked, and Aang shook his head. "Why not?!"

"Because we are already trying to bring solidity to six others from your world, and it is taking all of our focus to do so," Aang said calmly. "Do not fret, she will manifest herself before the end of her coma, I promise. Avatar Roku, my predecessor, will make sure of it."

"Wait, which element is she?" Demitri demanded, and Aang vanished. "Damn you! Answer me!"

"We must be patient," Vlad said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It is the only way."

"I can't just sit here and be patient when the love of my life is in another world!" Demitri yelled angrily, his heart breaking. "I can't do it! I'll go mad! I'll kill myself if I have to if it means being with her!"

"Even if you do, there's no guarantee that you'll be reunited with her," the duchess said gravely. "You heard what Aang said, we must wait for her to react."

"I hate this," Demitri sobbed before kicking the bed angrily. "Ow! Shit!"

"Demitri!" the two assistants yelled as the Duchess scowled at his foul language.

"This is why you'll never marry her," the latter murmured as the other two helped Demitri onto the bed and began working on his foot.

* * *

"What is most important to you right now?"

"My work."

"Wrong! Try again."

"My family?"

"Getting warmer. Try again."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just what you think I am getting at, my namesake," General Iroh the first chuckled.

"Now I know why Fire Lord Zuko went half-mad while travelling with you," Iroh II grumbled.

"You know, my namesake, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out, but if you keep an open mind, and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday. Even in exile, Anastasia has as much honor for her people as my nephew."

"You're speaking in riddles."

"That is my specialty. Your grandfather used to hate it very much, but he eventually learned how to learn through them."

"Now you're just doing that to annoy me."

"Listen to me, my namesake," Iroh the first said, and Iroh the second sat down in a meditative position.

Iroh the second listened to his namesake's words of wisdom for what felt like years to him, but in reality was about six hours. His legs were falling asleep, his head was pounding with all the new information that was being forced in, and now his entire being felt as though he were about to pass out.

"Iroh," Roku said as he approached, and both looked up at him. "The elder."

"Yes, Avatar Roku," Iroh the first said standing up, and Iroh the second mouthed a silent "thank you" behind his back to the Avatar.

"Anastasia needs your help," Roku said calmly. "Perhaps imparting your wisdom to her now and letting your namesake ponder your words. It seems as though his poor mind cannot take much more."

The elder Iroh hugged the younger firmly, but was still firm and gentle just as he had been with Zuko during their reunion at Ba Sing Sei. He left, and Iroh the second breathed a sigh of relief as he put a hand on his forehead and his fingers through his hair.

"You are weary in mind," Roku said sitting in the meditative position. "I know you are confused about some things that he has said to you. Ask me anything, and I will answer if it is in my power."

Iroh the second simply stared for a while before laying back and almost passing out. He held his fist up and began firebending, much to the Avatar's amusement, and began firebending as a method of release for his pain. After a few hours of this, Iroh the second finally calmed down enough to sit on the ground and to begin asking Roku some questions.

Meanwhile, Anastasia had her own problems with Iroh the first. He was teaching her how to use her firebending, and was now learning why she was terrified of fire, as she held her head in her hands in a very lunatic-like manner and was now spilling out every last secret of the fire-involving near-death experiences that she had.

"I see. You are in love with Demitri," Iroh the first said, and Anastasia nodded. "I am sorry, child, but fate is a tricky thing. You have been separated from him for a reason, and it is your duty to find it. But be warned, you must not go down the wrong path."

"How do I start bending?" Anastasia asked, "how can I start bending if I'm terrified of fires?!"

"You must learn to overcome your fears," iroh the first said calmly. "You must learn to be at one with the flames, to learn how and why they dance."

"But I can't!" she yelled in exasperation as she rammed herself against the ground and splayed herself out like butter over a piece of toast.

* * *

Ah, update one of five!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia. Enjoy!

* * *

**~(Two months later)~**

"So, when do you think General Iroh and Anastasia will wake up?" Korra asked Katara while in the northern water tribe.

"I do not know," the elder replied with a fond smile. "But Zuko has fire nation guards watching over them. I feel that they will be well cared for."

Korra sighed in boredom as they waited for news from the Fire Nation.

...

(In the Fire Nation)

…

"How much longer till big brother wakes up?" Ursa demanded, and her parents sighed in exasperation.

"Ursa, you must be patient," Kimi, her mother, scolded harshly. "You could learn a thing or two from your brother, you know!"

"It would help if I'd known him," Ursa retorted, "And that he weren't away all the time with the United Forces Army, or that he weren't fifteen years older than me, or that he weren't asleep for the past two months!"

"Ursa! You know that is completely out of your brother's control!" her father, Hiromasa scolded, and she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!"

"I seem to recall someone else rolling their eyes at me," Mai said as she walked in, and Ursa grinned at her grandmother. "But all things considered, your father is right, Ursa."

"No fair," Ursa grumbled, right as Zuko walked in with a rare smile on his face.

"Uh-oh," Iroh's parents and Mai said in unison. "What happened?"

"Iroh and Anastasia are sleep-walking," he said as he sat down. "Do you know what that means?"

"I get to make fun of him for going to the bathroom in his sleep at age twenty-five?" Ursa said hopefully, and the adults simply rolled their eyes.

"No, child, it means that your brother and Anastasia are close to waking up within the next month," he said chuckling.

"Yeah! Finally!" the young princess whooped excitedly.

"Which could also mean that it will take all month," Zuko pointed out, and Ursa growled in frustration at it all.

"I blame you for her hyperactivity," Mai said, and Zuko shot her a glare just before she laughed. "I was joking. You know you don't have any kind of hyperactivity except your temper!"

"I reserve comment," Zuko said as he stood up and left the room.

…

(Air Temple Island/Republic City)

..

"Well, this is going well," Tenzin said as he sent his robes out with airbending and sat down. "Some of the locals are complaining about a boy wearing an odd blue set of clothing and asking for Anastasia."

"Any reports as of yet?" Pema asked, and Tenzin shook his head. "Oh. Shame."

"Hey, guys!" Bolin yelled excitedly, "You wouldn't believe who I found!"

"Great," Tenzin huffed before turning to find Bolin leading the strangely dressed boy in curiously. "What is it now, Bolin?"

"He says he's an airbender!" Bolin yelled happily, "he says Avatar Aang sent him and his family here after sending one of his older sisters here separate!"

"Can he even talk?" Tenzin muttered sarcastically.

"Ooh! You're cute!" Jinora said jumping up and airbending to him. "I'm Jinora!"

"Enough," Tenzin scolded, and the young boy looked up at him warily.

"You're the son of Avatar Aang," he murmured. "Councilman Tenzin. Avatar Aang said that he could bring my family here all at once, but give our bodies a solid form only one by one."

"Do you have a name?" Jinora asked leaning forward, and the boy leaned back.

"A-Alexei. Alexei Romanov, son of Tsar Nicholas Romanov the second and Alexandra, younger brother of Olga, Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia Romanov," he replied nervously. "You are an airbender as well?"

"You—you are Alexei Romanov?" Tenzin asked with interest, and Alexei nodded.

"Yes, sir. Avatar Aang told me to tell you to make sure that my sister learns what her element is. He told me to tell you that it was fire, and that she discovered this by nearly burning off the face of General Iroh the second," he said nervously, and Tenzin's eyes almost popped out of his skull.

"He really is Alexei," Tenzin murmured. "But then where are your other siblings? Your parents?"

"They are all in the monument of Avatar Aang in the bay," Alexei replied pointing at the large statue of Aang. "We are stuck there without want of any kind, only aging by what Anastasia is until the previous Avatars can gather enough energy to return one of us to a solid form. I was the one that she saw first, and I am the one that they worried about the most, so Avatar Aang thought it best that I be returned first."

"Can we let him stay, daddy? Please?" Jinora begged pulling on Tenzin's robes, and he looked down at her.

"I suppose he can stay until Avatar Korra, General Iroh, or Anastasia gets here to confirm his story," he said with a heavy sigh, and the young airbender was soon whooping for joy while Alexei was beaming.

"Thank you," Alexei said bowing slightly. "I know I am no longer royalty since that is not a possibility among the air nomads, but I wish to learn your ways and airbending if possible. I have been sheltered for so long that I haven't really had a chance to live my life until now."

"Why is that?" Pema asked worriedly.

"My blood problem that Avatar Aang cured," he replied dutifully. "My blood wouldn't close up a wound like it was supposed to. Even a tiny cut could have killed me, so my mamma and papa and older sisters were always protective of me."

"What happened at the castle ten years ago?" Tenzin asked the young boy, and the prince shuddered.

"Rasputin," he rasped as he opened his eyes in terror. "Rasputin attacked us, and let our enemies in for them to set our home on fire and to take my family and me captive. Only Anastasia escaped with grandmamma, and it was because they followed a servant boy. For years all we heard was that she had somehow survived, but I didn't believe it until I saw her with my own eyes at the base of the monument in the bay."

"That's Alexei," Tenzin said sitting down in shock. "You are Alexei. Only a true Romanov could have known the answer to that question."

"Yes, but now you'll have to ask the others something different," Pema pointed out.

"Each one will have a different question that only they and Anastasia know the answer to," Tenzin shot back. "I chose this question for Alexei because he was young, and because the night would have been etched into his mind forever because of fear."

* * *

Yay! Alexei becomes solid! He's so cute, I couldn't resist!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Still don't own LoK or Anastasia.

* * *

Anastasia had been working the entire two months on nothing but learning many of the Fire Nation customs from Avatar Roku, and firebending with the help of General Iroh the first and second as the first one rambled on and gave them cryptic words of wisdom. She was skeptical at first, but once she learned that the Generals' methods usually worked, she began using them as well. She despised having to switch her way of dress, but she found that it was, indeed, easier to wear the traditional Fire Nation clothes instead of a dress.

She sent out a massive fireball, even though it still scared the crap out of her to do so. By some sort of miracle, she had become one with the flames that she was now able to create, even if only for a few short minutes in the beginning. But by now, she was able to create and control the flames for up to a full half of an hour.

She had even managed to become equally matched with General Iroh the second in a sparring match. At least, when he was going easy on her, but she noticed that gradually he would step it up just a tiny notch for her training purposes and needs. She wanted to learn how to use lightning like he had the first time she'd seen him bending, but he had simply looked at her emotionlessly before going back to firebending.

"It is time," Roku said calmly. "The way between your worlds is thin right now. You will have a surprise waiting for you when you see Avatar Korra again. But for now, the real test of whether or not you are ready to become a firebender."

"What is that?" Anastasia asked defiantly holding up her head.

"To be able to send your image and senses through the flames," Roku said gesturing to a swirling vortex of smoke and ash. "We will begin with a place that you are familiar with and with a reason for you to send yourself into."

"Paris?" she asked hopefully, and he nodded. "Yes! YES!"

Iroh the first went off a ways with Iroh the second to give her some room to maneuver, and she sent the flames through the smoke as best that she could. It took a little bit of help and expertise from Avatar Roku, but she managed to finally be able to project herself.

…

"It's been three whole months since Anastasia disappeared," Marie murmured gravely as though she were about to cry. "I only wish I could see her face one more time…"

"Demitri?"

"It's like I hear her now," Marie said wistfully, and the flames erupted from the fireplace.

"Grandmamma? Sophie? Demitri? Vlad?" a voice came from the flames, and the flames gradually began to take on a human shape.

"Anya?" Demitri and Vlad asked in shock.

"Anastasia?" Maria and Sophie asked as the boys asked.

"Yes! I did it!" the flames squealed in joy, and they began shifting quickly to take the form of the young duchess. "Oh, there's so much to tell you! Where do I start?"

"How about how you can do that!" Demitri stammered, and she looked at him sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry, Demitri…" she said looking as though she were about to cry. "I can't go back to this world aside from this form here. I-I want to stay with you guys, I really do!"

"It is not your fault," a male voice came from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder and nodded to him. "Do not blame yourself, child. Merely focus on the messages that you wish to get across. You have limited time."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku," Anastasia said as she turned back to Demitri and the others. "He has been teaching me firebending, which is what I am using now."

"Firebending?" Demitri asked confused.

"Firebending, the art of controlling fire with your chi," Anastasia explained. "There are four elements to bend: fire, air, water and earth. You can only bend one element, and there are of course those people who are unable to bend. Then there are those other elements that go _inside _the bending of one of those four elements. Like bloodbending for a waterbender, or metalbending for an earthbender, or lightningbending for a firebender."

"Can you…?" Vlad asked curiously.

"No, General Iroh – first and second – won't let me," she huffed. "But that is not the point. How are you doing? What has been happening?"

"We miss you so," Sophie and Vlad whined as they stepped forwards.

"Don't touch me!" Anastasia said quickly, and all four backed off in pain and shock. "I'm sorry; it's just that I don't want you to get burned. This form is literally made out of nothing but flames that I'm firebending."

"Oh," Marie and Sophie said in shock as the boy's jaws dropped.

"Boys," Anastasia warned, and they closed their jaws. "Where is Pooka? What has happened while I was gone? How much time has passed for you?"

"Three months," Demitri explained with tears in his eyes. "Pooka's… he's been sulking. He-for some weird reason, he _wants _me now. As for what happened – Russia fell to ruin and your family…"

"Anya, we are so sorry," Vlad said bowing his head in shame.

"What are you talking about? They're here, with me," Anastasia said furrowing her brow. "They're airbenders, or they will be once they're not petrified anymore. I think Alexei is close to waking up, I can feel it somehow."

"Alexei? And-and the others?" Vlad asked excitedly.

"They're fine, but Olga… her tongue is more sharp now than it was ever before," Anastasia said stomping her foot angrily, setting the rug on fire. "Oops."

"Here," Vlad said pouring a bit of water on it but being careful not to disrupt Anastasia's flames.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "This is my first time with this. I've been working for two months almost literally nonstop to get this far. I'll have to rest for a while after this, probably."

"Anya," Demitri said with tears in his eyes. "Please… there must be a way for us to-to…"

"Demitri, as much as I loved you," Anastasia began warily. "I realized something in this world. I can't just keep wishing to go back to you all and not live my life here. I have to go on; I have to live my life so I don't regret anything."

"But Anya-!"

"And that means that I've moved on, Demitri," Anastasia said firmly, but the resolve behind the flames of her eyes flickered green. "I've moved on to someone else, another firebender like me. I'm sorry Demitri, but there's no way that we'll be together, not anymore."

"But if there were, what would you do?" he asked desperately, and she was silent for a few moments.

"I would stay beside my decision," she said tonelessly. "I found my firebender, and he is one of three royal lines in this world."

"But surely-! Anastasia, please tell me that if there were a way-!" Demitri began pleading, his eyes watering from the heat of her flames and the pain that was clearly ripping him apart because of Anastasia's words.

"I'm afraid there is not," a male said coming up beside her. "It is time to go, Anastasia. I am sorry, young man, but she cannot return to your world, and it will be years, if at all, for my fellow Avatars and me to gather enough energy to bring someone who is not in the right situation to our world."

Demitri rushed forwards and tried to grab Anastasia, as if to pull her out of the fires, as she began withdrawing. The last thing she saw was his arm on her fiery one and his yell of pain and alarm as he tried to grasp at her desperately.

"I'm so sorry," Anastasia sobbed as she withdrew all control from the fires in his rooms. "I loved you Demitri, but I think I now know just what General Iroh the first and Avatar Roku were trying to tell me this whole time."

"You must be a phoenix and rise from the ashes," Roku said nodding. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes," she said firmly, her eyes ringing with her conviction before wavering. "But I'm still not sure about Iroh…"

"Give him a chance," Roku said wisely. "I think you'll find that even the most adverse and beautiful of love blossoms in the most interesting of places."

* * *

Yes, Anastasia leaves Demitri and breaks his heart! It hurts her, but she has finally done it! I've been meaning to do that for a long time! WAHOO!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Still don't own LoK or Anastasia!

* * *

Both firebenders by the name of Iroh were calm and silent as they watched and listened to Anastasia converse with those from her home. They both knew that her words regarding her former love to Demitri was her way of saying that she was sorry and that as badly as she wanted to be with him, it wouldn't be possible. However they had _not _expected her to bring Iroh the younger into the mess, and the younger General felt that if he and this Demitri were to meet, it would end in one of their deaths, and Anastasia would be heartbroken no matter which of the two she were to watch die or get turned into a vegetable.

"Did you really mean it?" Iroh the second asked Anastasia as she and Roku walked back over to the two Generals.

"Mean what?" she demanded, a new fire entering her eyes.

"What you said to him about finding someone else," Iroh said calmly, and she soon fell back into her depressed stupor.

"Your namesake said that fate was a funny thing, and that my old world used to be combined with yours," she replied quietly. "Roku said that my world's versions of benders are witches and wizards, but usually not sorcerer's like Rasputin was."

"They were. Anastasia..."

"Anya," she corrected automatically as though he were Demitri, her mind back in the past when she had first been reunited with her kitchen boy.

"Anya," Iroh II said testing out the nickname, "Anya, what is troubling you? I know you're the only female in this place, but..."

"Not for long," Roku promised as the two comatose firebenders were silent. "It has been too long; we have kept you from your duties, my descendant. When the two of you leave this world, it will all be but a dream."

"Although our words of wisdom will still come to you, and Prince - I, I mean, _Fire Lord _Zuko will guide you as I would have to him," Iroh the first said with a smile. "Remember what we have taught you, my young friends. Do not hesitate to turn to Zuko for advice, most especially about how to overcome your fears and worries. I think you will find that he can help you, Anastasia."

"Thank you," Iroh II and Anastasia said bowing their heads slightly.

In their world, they faded, and in the next one over, the couple opened their eyes.

"Ow..." Anastasia said rubbing her head before she realized that she was lying on top of Iroh - literally. "Gah!"

Iroh looked down confused to find her pushing herself off of him, and finding that he wished that her hands were still on his chest and her weight on his body. With a jolt, he shook his head to clear it, wondering what on earth had happened to them and why they were in the same room.

"Prince Iroh!" a servant said hesitantly walking into the room, and Iroh bent his head to look upwards at the upside-down form of his most loyal servant. "Thank Agni you and the Miss are finally awake!"

"Finally? What are you jabbering about? Who are you? Where are we?" Anastasia demanded, and Iroh frowned as he rolled over and got up back onto his feet unsteadily.

"Judging by your being here, Lee, I'm back in the Fire Nation," Iroh said calculating. "We, I mean. Anastasia, this is Lee, he's been one of the family servants ever since I was about eleven years old. Or was it twelve? Although she does make a point. How long were we unconscious?"

"You were in a coma for two months, Prince Iroh," Lee said stepping forwards. "Master Katara said to let you rest and wait until you awoke on your own. Avatar Korra said the same thing, but that there was something... off... about the coma."

"I feel like I got hit in the head with a hammer," Anastasia grumbled. "And please tell me that he cannot use firebending."

"No, Lee can use firebending," Iroh said shaking his head to clear it. "He has also been one of my greatest friends and my most trusted sparring partner for firebending practice."

"I thought I was!" Anastasia snapped before she smacked her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Iroh asked as he turned around to face her. "I don't remember sparring with you."

"But, I feel like we've sparred," Anastasia protested vehemently. "It must have just been in a dream..."

"Now that you mention it, I feel as though my skull is on fire," Iroh scowled as he squeezed his eyes shut and put his thumbs on his temples and began rubbing in clockwise motions.

"Well, if we're in the Fire Nation-!"

"We are," Lee interjected, and she turned to glare at him.

"Anya, don't even start," Iroh said cutting her off, and they both froze.

"What... did you just call me?" she asked turning around stunned to face him.

"Anya," he said calmly, "My skull's on fire, but I feel as though something is trying to get through the flames..."

"Yeah, your brain," Anastasia snorted. "I... I can't remember the name of the one who reunited me with my grandmother. I remember Rasputin attacking me again, and then the one who reunited me with my grandmother helping me, but... I can't remember his name..."

"Amnesia _again_, Anya?" Iroh asked curiously, and she looked at him confused. "You had it before, back when you were looking for your family."

"I don't remember telling you that," she frowned.

All three were again silent as the two royal heirs tried to figure out just what was going on. They both felt as though their skulls had been rammed with freight trains and set on fire, and as though there was some key point in time that they were both at that they could remember, but at the same time they couldn't remember.

"I wish I knew what was going on," Iroh murmured. "Things have just gotten so much more complicated."

* * *

Ah, if only Iroh knew!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Still don't own LoK or Anastasia! FYI, this chapter will focus on the previous Avatars and the Romanov family!

* * *

"We need to get the rest of the Romanov family into our world," Kuruk said calculatingly. "They can't just keep using our energy like this! We need to try to recover it so we can use it for something else."

"Why not let them take just a little chi from someone else around them and use that," Kyoshi suggested, and they looked at her. "What?"

"That is probably the best option to go through with," Roku said as he appeared next to her. "Iroh and Anastasia have woken up."

"Alexei has managed to become visible and solid," Aang said nodding. "I think he discovered Kyoshi's idea rather quickly."

"Well, just let the others know," Kuruk said calmly. "We'll have no choice. We'll still be trying to preserve our energy for the other four for a year to come if we do things the right way."

"I'll go tell them," Kyoshi said standing up.

"No, I will," Aang said holding a hand out. "They'll recognize me."

"Yes, but I'll be the one to check up on them," she countered.

"Then you both can go," Kuruk and Roku said in unison.

The air- and earthbender Avatars nodded before going down to the bottom of the Avatar Aang memorial to stand in front of those of the Romanov family who hadn't become solid yet. As they arrived in the middle of the night, they saw that the two elders of the sisters were arguing very heatedly with Tsar Nicholas trying to calm them down to no avail, with Alexandra and her third child trying to block out the noise that the others were making.

"How did Alexei become solid?" Alexandra asked, and Aang smiled.

"Will you two _shut up_?!" Kyoshi snapped at them, and both girls jerked their heads towards her.

"Who do you think you are to yell at us like that?!" Olga demanded.

"Guys, this is Avatar Kyoshi, one of my previous lives," Aang said stepping forwards. "We think we know how your brother became solid."

"Then tell us already!" Olga demanded, and the others glared at her.

"You're never going to find a husband with _that _attitude, Olga," Tatiana countered.

"Both of you, be quiet," Kyoshi said glaring between the two of them. "If you're going to argue, do it when we aren't around so you don't waste our time. Now, the way that your brother was able to become solid, at least what we suspect, is that he took just a little amount of cih from someone else and took it into himself. It took away his airbending, but we will take care of that in the long run. Right now, we need to get the rest of you solid so we can preserve more of our energy as the Avatars."

"I refuse," Olga yelled crossing her arms.

"Then you can go back to Russia," Kyoshi replied evenly, and Olga paled. "Those are your two options, Olga Romanov, and if you don't like it, then you can just get over it or get punished by someone else whenever you treat them as you have been to us."

"There's a waterbender nearby that we can use," Aang said calculatingly. "He attacked them anyways, so we may as well use this to take away his bending as punishment."

"Alright, brat!" they heard the waterbender snap. "I know the rest of you are out here, now show yourselves!"

"Tatiana was it?" Aang asked the second of the Romanov sisters, and she nodded. "Touch his forehead and chest. I will show you the position when you get to him, but I need you to focus on taking as much of his chi as you can. The more you absorb, the faster you'll become solid."

"Move it! I'm the oldest, _I'll _do this!" Olga snapped pushing Tatiana aside and doing as Aang had instructed.

Aang hadn't shown her the positions to put her hands, but to his and Kyoshi's initial and calm surprise, she knew the poise to take and began sucking as much of the waterbender's chi as she could. He was shocked as Olga began the process, but relieved when Tatiana pushed her elder sister out of the way.

"Stop it!" she yelled at her elder, "You're taking too much too fast! You're killing him!"

"So? We're airbenders, and we're royalty, so we can do whatever we want!" Olga shouted back, not knowing that she was now completely visible to the waterbender since she'd touched him.

"Shut up and watch me work!" Tatiana shouted back, and Nicholas had to physically restrain his eldest daughter to let his second one perform the same thing.

Tatiana was more gentle with extracting the waterbender's chi, and it took quite a bit longer for her to get the same amount that Olga had gotten. Maria had stepped forwards and began to do the same when the waterbender's eyes began to roll back into his head.

"That is enough out of him for tonight," Kyoshi said calmly. "You will have to be careful about not touching anyone, Olga and Tatiana, since the two of you are halfway solid and faintly visible to those who focus, you don't have to touch them if you don't want to, but it is the fastest way to get the chi that you will need. We will come to you when it comes time to give you back your airbending."

"Thank you, Avatars Kyoshi and Aang," Nicholas said bowing slightly. "We are forever in your debt. I will do everything I can to keep my oldest in line."

"We will check in on you every so often," Kyoshi said with a nod. "Be careful that you don't overwhelm the air nomads. They are still trying to trust Alexei, and things are going to get very difficult for them if you all arrive at once. Spread yourselves out, but not so much that the others begin worrying. Olga, you and your father should be last so that they know that there are no more coming."

"Why do I have to be last?!" she demanded.

"Because you're the one who will have the hardest time airbending, and we want everyone to be on a par with each other," Aang said evenly. "If you are one of the final two, then you will not receive your airbending at the right time. If you are in a trio, then you will still be punished for holding your sisters or mother back with you. It will not be us or Avatar Korra that will be punishing you in this case. Rather it will be someone that you have mistreated in the past from your actions."

"What are you talking about? She was never this way before we came here," Tatiana said jerking her thumb.

"Tatiana, I want you to arrive first to let Alexei know that the others are on their way," Kyoshi said sensing another fight between the two. "Do not disappoint us, Romanov family, or the consequences will be dire. I can sense that there will be at least one of you who will cause trouble and malice."

* * *

Yes, a problem arises! Guess which one will be the problem, eh?

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Still don't own LoK or Anastasia!

NOTICE: FROM HERE ON OUT, I WILL NOT UPDATE A FANFIC UNTIL THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER HAS AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS TO ITS TITLE!

* * *

"Wow, so you're Anastasia," Ilah yelled as she ran up to the youngest Romanov female. "You're so pretty, but why are you with big brother?"

"Ilah!" Mai said in a warning tone as she entered the room that Anastasia had been moved into that was across the hall from Iroh's. "That is no way to talk about your brother."

"I wasn't saying anything about Iroh," she protested, but quieted as Zuko and Iroh's parents walked in.

"It's nice to see you again," Anastasia smiled with relief, "Iroh must be the only other familiar face around here."

"Speaking of which, where _is _Iroh?" Ilah demanded with her hands on her hips, and Anastasia smiled down at her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied smugly, and Ilah glared up at her.

"So you _were _being naughty when you were in the coma," Ilah replied and Anastasia blinked at her confused.

"So, tell me little one… would _you _'get naughty' with someone while in a coma, as you so eloquently put it?" Anastasia asked the young firebender, and she looked up at her angrily.

"I would never do that! how dare you ask me that!" she yelled going to attack Anastasia with firebending.

But before the flames burnt a horror- and fear-struck Anastasia, Iroh shoved her aside and sent his own flames out to stop that of his sister's.

"If you _ever _try to attack her again, I'll make sure you can't see straight for the rest of the day," Iroh threatened, and Ilah blinked at him in shock as Anastasia's eyes were wide, unseeing, and yet again in the past.

"Why do you defend her? She's a commoner!" Ilah yelled.

"If you think that, you're gravely mistaken," Iroh said darkly. "She is royalty from another world, Ilah, and I will do everything in my power to protect her, and not only because she is the last of her family's lineage that we know about."

Ilah was about to go yell for her parents to back her up, but Zuko stepped in and began lecturing her about why she didn't attack her brother like that and for her to stop acting like Azula did. At this, the young princess calmed down into an angry simmering of her temper. Iroh simply knelt down to the other princess and put his hand on her upper back. He began to murmur quietly, some words just barely able to be made out by his family, but one word in particular made them curious – Rasputin.

Anastasia squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she heard Iroh's fireball, and calmed only when she felt his hand on her upper back. After he began murmuring quietly, she knew that the fight was over and that for some strange reason, she was in no more danger. Slowly, she raised her head and opened her eyes to lock hers with his. Iroh was calm even though he was able to tell that Anastasia's eyes were clearly filled with fear, loneliness, pain, and pleading for help. He pulled her to him and held her tightly as she clutched him fearfully. Iroh's parents and grandparents said nothing as they saw his display, and Mai shot Zuko a curious look that he returned with a knowing one.

"Why don't you take her back to her room, Iroh? I'm sure she'll feel a little better when she's in a familiar environment," Zuko suggested gently, and Iroh looked up at him with a grateful nod.

.

(At the Republic City Monument)

.

"Why do we have to listen to those goons?!" Olga yelled angrily as she kept taking chi from other waterbender's.

"Olga, slow down! You heard what Avatar Kyoshi said – you have to be with papa," Tatiana said sourly, and her older sister looked over at her.

"Nobody asked you, Tatiana!" she shot back, and they could have sworn that she was possessed with a demon just by looking into her eyes.

"Olga, have some decency!" Alexandra yelled angrily, "We must obey the Avatars, or we will not get our bending."

"But why does Tatiana get to go first?!" Olga screamed angrily. "It's not fair! I'm the eldest!"

"With that mindset, you're the third eldest because your mother and I are older than you," Nicholas pointed out. "You are to arrive last with me, and that is final. If I have to steal the chi from you to do this, then so be it. I will not bring dishonor on my family here before we have even met anyone that is alive."

"You spoil Anastasia and Alexei rotten!" Olga screamed, "And you always stand up for Tatiana, never me! You hate me because I'm the eldest! Well guess what – I HATE YOU!"

She was about to suck a lot of chi from a lot of benders, but she was vanished into a different location, one that was unfamiliar to her. She stared around her angrily, unsure of her location, but sizing up the people in the area. There were two elders in the room, one with burn marks on the left side of his face, and the other with a stare so profound that it almost made Olga wonder if she was even alive. Then there was a set of parents with their ten year old daughter, who was pestering them about her older brother supposedly "getting naughty" with someone that she could only assume was the girlfriend of the older brother of said ten-year-old.

"Where am I? I demand to know where I am!" she yelled, but the others didn't hear her. "I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME WHERE I AM!"

Nobody in the room replied to her, as they couldn't see or hear her, but there were two people behind her who knew her voice from anywhere who were staring at her as though she had lost her mind. But when Olga turned around after feeling eyes on her back, she saw nothing except two people walking down the hall, one with his arm around the shoulders of the other, and she with hers around his waist.

* * *

Yes, the trouble-making starts! There will be a _lot _of pairings going on. Who wants to see what pairings? I still need one for each of the Romanov siblings (aside from Anastasia), Demitri, the air nomads, Bolin, Asami, and I'm considering putting Vlad and Sophie together... I AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS! Not only for couples, but also for chapter ideas as well!

Keep in mind, more reviews makes me give you more chapters the next time I update! Three reviews equals an update at least!


	21. Chapter 21

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia! Anyways, sorry for the late update, but things happened and I actually completely forgot about most of my fanfics and crossovers until I went into my internet bookmarks and found the bookmark for and then I realized what monstrous deed I had done in neglecting them all.

So, I've decided that since I've got so many to update in such short a time (as well as the upcoming hour-long restriction with my writing source) I've had to cut down and put some of them on Hiatus. I've gone ahead with this one, so I'll keep updating what I've already written. But please remember that when I run out of prewritten chapters of mine, I will put the story on Hiatus. You'll be seeing this AN a lot - all over my fanfic updates, to be precise.

Thank you for your continued support! I will try to keep the fanfics and crossovers coming without forgetting!

* * *

"I don't get it," Anastasia murmured as Iroh helped her to her feet. "I feel as though someone else is on their way here…"

"We'll need to put up an act of sorts when they arrive," he murmured into her ear, "Follow my lead."

Their eyes widened as they saw Olga appear in the room, and Iroh had to put his finger on Anastasia's mouth to remind her to be quiet. They saw Olga throw a temper tantrum, and Iroh knew for a fact that this woman was not someone he wanted to marry at all, and wanted nothing to do with if he could help it at all.

They stared at Olga's back for a bit before turning and leaving the room, with Iroh putting an arm around Anastasia's shoulder. She realized what he was putting on, and put her right arm around his waist. For a reason Iroh couldn't pinpoint, he felt as though he wanted their two arms to stay where they were on each other's bodies for a while. Anastasia wouldn't admit it, but she felt safer when he was near her, as though she would never be attacked again.

They could feel Olga's eyes on them, and could hear her footsteps as she followed them. Her eyes widened as she saw Anastasia's legs give out from under her, and then Iroh's catching her with his other arm skillfully. She began screaming and throwing a fit, letting out a slew of insults at her sister as she saw who each one was.

"Anastasia Romanov, you get your hands off of him right now! He's too old for you! The only one who should be marrying him is Tatiana!" Olga screamed, "That man must be at least thirty-five!"

"Iroh… how old are you?" Anastasia murmured, and he blinked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he smiled mischievously.

"See what I mean?!" Olga screamed, "he won't even tell you his age! He's probably not even a bender like I am! Neither of you are!"

"Iroh, how did you make that lightning before?" Anastasia asked, and Iroh's eyes lit up with interest.

"Well, it's a little complicated," he said calmly, "but I can show you when you're feeling better since we're both firebenders. You see, lightning bending for us is like metalbending for earthbenders, or in a more drastic and illegal case, bloodbending for waterbenders."

"You stuck up little bitch! How dare you get your bending before me!" Olga screamed, "I knew it! you're always nothing more than a spoiled brat! He'll probably just put it off and keep egging you onwards and not teach you until you've had sex with him and brought dishonor on our family's name! you should go marry some common earthbender street rat like you deserve!"

"Iroh… what am I to you?" Anastasia asked looking up at him as he set her in her bed to rest.

"The only female outside of my family to have ever been able to call herself one of my closest, and most trusted, friends," he replied evenly. "And I'm still pondering on that as well. Why? What am I to you?"

"I'm not sure," she murmured, "But I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"I look forward to your reply," he smiled gently as he put his hand on her forehead and began running his fingers gently through her bangs. "Your eyes remind me of the ocean and sky – as free and strong willed as the elements, and just as hard to control."

"See what I mean, you idiot little sister?" Olga screamed, "He hates you! He's telling you you're as bad as the elements! Ditch him and go for some street rat in Republic City! at least there you'll know that he won't abandon you like this one will!"

"May I be of assistance, Prince Iroh?" Lee asked as he knocked on Anastasia's slightly-ajar door.

Iroh nodded at Lee and scooted off to the side somewhat as he heard Olga's astonished gasp of surprise at his title.

"Get your filthy mitts off of my man, you brat, Anastasia!" Olga screamed as Anastasia put her hand out for Iroh to take. "He's mine! _I'm _the one who deserves to be the princess and future queen, not you! You've never been the oldest, you don't deserve him! He's mine, all mine, and you need to get away from him before I force you so far away from him that you won't know what hit you!"

"Iroh," Anastasia rasped wearily as he wet a rag and placed it gently on her forehead.

"Shh, Anya," he said gently, "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you, I promise, no matter what anyone in either of our families says."

"You fool! He's mine!" Olga screamed angrily, and Iroh looked directly at her and shot her a glare so defiant that she paled. "You can see me…"

"Anya, your older sister wouldn't happen to be about five years older than you, would she?" Iroh asked, and Anastasia looked up at him with feverish blue eyes.

She croaked out a reply, but it was cut off in a fit of coughing. Lee rushed out to bring the young woman some water, and Olga's screaming began anew as Iroh lifted Anastasia up gently to help her get the drink that she so desperately needed.

"Stop it, you fool Anastasia! Don't you see that I'm the rightful heir to papa's throne by default as the oldest?!" Olga screamed, and her sister's coughing worsened. "Stop faking it, you little brat! Stop it! Stop it, STOP IT!"

"It's alright, Anya, Lee's on his way with water," Iroh soothed as Anastasia's coughing turned into ragged wheezing. "Just a little longer."

"Iroh," Anastasia rasped through a wheeze as she felt the air in her lungs freeze up.

"No, no, no, Anya," Iroh said quickly as she began to stop breathing as she struggled for air through her coughing fit. "Breathe, Anya!"

"Prince Iroh, the water," Lee said quickly as he raced in with the tray.

"Thank you, Lee," Iroh said quickly as he poured a glass and put it to Anastasia's lips. "Anya, I need you to drink this. It will help, I promise."

She began drinking after finally managing to choke out a breath, and the tension in her lungs and chest seemed to ease a little as she drank the cold water. She felt the heat in the room increase triple-fold as she lay back onto the bed and the last thing she felt was Iroh's fingers making their way to intertwine with hers gently.

* * *

...

Reviews will bring you updates faster.


	22. Chapter 22

"Iroh, please, go get some sleep," Ursa said late that night, and he looked up at her wearily. "No arguments, go. You aren't much use to her if you're nodding off."

"Yes, mother," Iroh caved as he felt his eyes droop even more.

"Don't go," they heard Anastasia croak as his hand was about to leave her.

"I'll be right across the hall," Iroh soothed, "I won't leave you unattended. I need to go to sleep, but I'll be back as soon as I wake up."

"Do not fret, little one," Ursa said gently as she took Anastasia's hand in hers and Iroh removed his fingers from the Romanov's grasp. "I will stay here while my son cannot."

"Thank you, mother," Iroh said gratefully. "This means a lot to the both of us."

"I know, my prince," she smiled gently, "Sweet dreams."

"Prince Iroh!" Olga cried happily as he entered his room, and he stared at her.

"Olga Romanov," he said sourly. "What do you want?"

"You know my name?" she asked astonished, "This makes things so much easier!"

"I'll ask you one more time. What do you want? Why are you trying to separate your sister from me when air nomads aren't supposed to be royalty?" Iroh demanded quietly, and she looked at him lovingly.

"She's not the oldest, and custom clearly states that it's the oldest who gets married first," Olga said sweetly trying to win him over.

"Get out," he snarled quietly, "If I find that it was you who gave Anastasia the sickness that she has right now, I'll burn your face off."

"But, Prince Iroh, that's not becoming of the crown prince," she said hugging him tightly.

This only served to anger the General more, and he had to force himself not to use firebending because she wasn't yet solid.

"I don't give a damn," he hissed angrily glaring down at her. "Now remove yourself from my person, unless you want to find yourself scarred for life when you become solid. I'm sure your sister would be more than happy to destroy you when she hears of what illegal schemes you've been making. You have no idea what our customs are here, and as a warning to you, I can easily have you imprisoned for treason just for being in my room at night against my wishes."

Olga's eyes flashed momentarily just before Kyoshi appeared behind her.

"Olga, get back with your family," Kyoshi snapped. "And stop hurting your sister, she already knows that you're the reason she's in pain. And she already has a faint idea as to _why _she's in pain as well, so don't push your luck. One more toe out of line, and you're getting shipped back to your home world, no questions asked."

"I _will _get what's rightfully mine," Olga swore, and she followed Kyoshi away from Iroh.

"Thank you, Avatar Kyoshi," he breathed with relief.

...

Meanwhile, Anastasia felt as though something were leaving the area, as if the unseen force that had made her so violently ill was leaving. She could feel some of the pains leave her body, but what she really wanted was a way to get rid of the excess heat.

With a sudden burst of inspiration, she realized just what she needed to do, but also knew that it would have to wait until morning so Iroh could watch over her. she forced herself to go back into a very, very fitful slumber.

**.**

**(At the monument)**

**.**

"How dare you attack your sister? What were you thinking?!" Alexandra yelled angrily at Olga, who stared out over the ocean towards the Fire Nation.

"He was so dreamy, mama, you should have seen him," Olga sighed as if she were in love. But her father knew better, and that this was just an infatuation with power. "He looks amazing, mama, and he's rich, too."

"How would you know?" Tatiana asked curiously, "Did you see his bank accounts?"

"No, but he has servants," Olga sighed, "He _must _be rich. I just don't see what he sees in Anastasia, she's a brat who keeps getting sick."

"Silence!" Nicholas yelled and jerked his oldest daughter around. "I do not care what you see in this man! You will leave him and your sister alone, and that goes for any man that your sisters fall in love with, regardless of who they are or where they come from! Do you understand?!"

"But papa, she doesn't deserve him!" Olga protested.

"Do I make myself clear?!" Nicholas repeated louder.

"She treats him like dirt!" Olga yelled, and the others paled. "She does! You should have heard some of the things that she was yelling at him! It was like she was one of the Bolsheviks!"

"How _dare _you compare your baby sister to a Bolshevik!" Nicholas yelled angrily and was about to strike her when Olga rammed his groin with her leg.

"Olga! You ungrateful child!" Alexandra yelled as Olga fled the area, this time to the Earth Kingdom.

She went straight to Ba Sing Sei, a place that she had heard about from some of the others. She spent the next several hours just exploring the place, and began looking around at the different sites and monuments. After a long time, she came upon the tea shop that had once belonged to General Iroh the first. She stared at it before heading off and walking away towards an extremely large building surrounded by guards, and found that there was a massive amount of chi to suck from them.

She sucked a lot of chi, small amounts from each one, and then went back to her family with a plan in mind. If her father wanted her to be last, then so be it. She put her hands on Tatiana first and channeled most of the chi within herself to her next youngest sister, and soon her hands went through Tatiana's solid form. Olga knew what this meant, and went back to Ba Sing Sei to repeat this process two more times, for her mother and Maria.

But the third time she went there, she didn't return to her father. Instead, she absorbed enough chi to make herself visible, and began to try to taunt the earthbending Earth Kingdom heir to the throne. He was soon stricken with her, and asked where she came from. She smiled, and began revealing all of her family's secrets, including that of the rest of her family being turned into airbenders by Avatar Aang's spirit.

She knew what she was doing, and she had every intention of waging a war against her sister, and even the Fire Nation if she didn't get what she wanted.

* * *

Olga seems OOC from what I've read of her on the Internet, but I needed someone new to take the fall... for the time being.

Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia!

* * *

Anastasia felt like her entire body had been turned into a furnace, but she wanted nothing more than to have a male figure by her side. Whether it was the male who had rescued her originally or Iroh, she couldn't figure it out. Her every fiber was scorching, and she felt someone pick her up and carry her outside.

"I thought the fresh air would do her good," she heard Iroh say, but at the same time she heard it in Demitri's voice.

"A training session will do her more good," Zuko said wisely. "She has too much chi in her, it is causing her body to overheat."

"Anya," she heard Iroh and Demitri say. "Anya, I need you to wake up."

She tried to open her eyes to see Demitri and the ship, but all she saw was stone around her, and she felt claustrophobic. She turned her head the other way only to see more rock, and she suddenly felt as though she were trapped. She could hear Iroh continuing to try to bring her to her senses, but he wasn't who her mind was calling out to.

She tried to picture Demitri to give her a reason to be able to use firebending again and put her fist out to the right. She felt the chi try to channel, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with her, grandfather?" Iroh asked confused, and Zuko simply watched Anastasia in worry and knowledge.

"She has lost her original drive for bending," the elder replied standing up from where he had been sitting and meditating. "There is a way for her to get it back, but I think I know a quicker way to rid her of her excess chi."

"What would that be?"

"For her to channel it into you," Zuko said with a different kind of fire in his eyes. "use enough of your chi to nearly exhaust yourself, and have her channel hers into you. Her body will be rid of its excess, and yours will be replenished. Problem solved."

**.**

**(At the Air Temple)**

**.**

"Tatiana!" Alexei yelled excitedly as his elder sister walked in. "How did you know how to become solid?"

"Avatars Aang and Kyoshi taught us," she smiled putting a hand on his head. "Maria and mamma are following me. Olga and papa will take a little longer, she seems to be putting up a fight, but I don't know why..."

"Why did Olga become all mean whenever she was transferred here?" Alexei asked sadly. "She wasn't like this before. Why would she do this?"

"I think she is jealous of Anastasia," Tatiana said thoughtfully. "She does not like how Anastasia was the first one to escape the Bolshevik's, the first one to come here, the first one to get her bending, and the first one to meet someone as a possible husband."

"Who?" Alexei asked excitedly. "Who? Do we know him?"

"I don't know. Olga wouldn't say, only that he was a prince," Tatiana said shaking her head.

"Oh, you're referring to Iroh the second," Korra said walking in with Maria and Alexandra. "He's the only prince that Anastasia's come in contact with. Well, that I know of. What about him?"

"Olga's jealous of Anastasia because of him," Tatiana said rolling her eyes. "It doesn't make sense as to why she would be so loving before and so hateful now."

"I do know one thing, Avatars Aang and Kyoshi are _not _happy with her," Korra said putting her hands on Tatiana to give her airbending.

"But why would they not be happy? She helped the rest of us become solid," Maria said confused.

"Yeah, to fit her own purposes," Korra snorted as she came out of Avatar State. "She only did that so you guys would be out of her way and to not follow her."

"But what about father?" Alexei asked, and she looked at him as she went forwards to give him his airbending.

"Something tells me that he'll be trying to track Anastasia to warn her, but also to try to follow your sister," Tenzin said gravely. "I received a message from General Iroh. Anastasia's gravely ill, with no signs of the fever breaking at all, and he says that her sister was in his room before Avatar Kyoshi got onto her for breaking the rules and stepping out of line."

"She got back and channeled a massive amount of chi into us," Tatiana nodded. "We didn't know why, only that she found a place where she was surrounded by benders."

"This is not good," Korra muttered as she finished with Alexei. "I'm going to go off and see if there's someone in Republic City that I need to find. Something doesn't quite ring right to your story."

"Wait! What about Anastasia?" Alexei asked worriedly. "We cannot just leave her to die!"

"Relax, she's got people around her who will know just what to do for her," Korra said putting a hand on top of his head fondly. "They know what they're doing, and if not, they've got messenger hawks to send for water Tribe advice or if necessary a better medic. But I'm sure their elders will know what to do for her."

"Korra, who do you need to look for?" Meelo asked as he rushed up to her. "I want to help!"

"Sorry, Meelo. Thank you, but what would help me the best right now was if you stayed here and helped your dad teach these girls and Alexei how to airbend," Korra said laughing. "But the same goes for Jinora and Ikki as well. How's Rohan doing?"

"He's napping," Pema said walking in. "I heard you say something about new airbenders?"

"Yes, the Romanov family," Korra said nodding.

"Oh! Anastasia's family?" Pema asked, and the Romanov's eyes widened.

"You know Anastasia?" they asked in shocked unison.

"She stayed here for a couple of months before being moved to a safer haven," Tenzin said nodding slightly. "She's been in our world a total of four months, five at most."

"So long…" Alexandra murmured astonished.

"Yeah, but she's afraid of using her bending," Korra snickered, and Tenzin shot her a warning glare. "She is! I'm not even sure General Iroh was able to get her to use her bending aside from the time that she accidentally nearly destroyed him."

The Romanov family simply deadpanned at her words as she turned and left the Air Temple.

* * *

Okay, I admit, most of this chapter was just filler that my head decided to crank out randomly...

But still, a review or two would be nice!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: A very big thank you to my guest reviewer from the first chapter! I owe you for the basis of this chapter.

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia!

* * *

Anastasia wanted Demitri at her side, and tried to focus on him to use her bending, but it still wouldn't work. But as she felt Iroh's hand in hers, she began trying to channel her chi into him. He could feel her hot chi flowing into him, and after twenty minutes he withdrew his hand from hers.

"Iroh," she rasped as she blinked to full consciousness.

"Good morning, Anastasia," he smiled gently. "Come, I want to show you how to use your firebending to control lightning."

Her eyes widened, but she tottered after him wearily. She sat on the steps outside the palace as Iroh held up one and began to use his firebending.

"I thought you said lightning," she protested, and he nodded.

"I know, but I thought I'd get a little excess chi out of my system first," he said calmly looking over his shoulder to her. "I think that is what was wrong with you before."

"Oh. So, how's it done?"

"Well, beginners will have to learn how to redirect lightning before they can create it, but the principle is very much the same. You must concentrate, and channel the lightning from one hand into the other, but take it through the stomach while it goes through your body. If you go through your heart, you'll die, and we don't want that."

"But how do I create it?"

"That is far too advanced for you to learn how to do. You must be an expert at firebending first. Now, try to use your firebending."

Anastasia pictured her rescuer from the castle raid in danger and punched the air. Iroh simply stood and waited as no flames came out from her attempt, and she growled in frustration and began again. this time, she thought of her family in danger, and still nothing came out.

"Why won't this work?!" she screamed angrily, and the flames erupted around them.

She jumped in shock and fear at the flames, her mind being brought back to the castle raid. Iroh laughed at her reaction to her own bending, and stepped towards her.

"I think we should start a little more basic for you. Controlling candle fires would work well," he said with a fond smile. "It was how I learned how to begin manipulating fire."

"Fine," Anastasia grumbled angrily.

Iroh led her into his room where he usually meditated in front of four or five candles. She stared at the flames and pictured them out. To Iroh's understanding, nothing happened, since he'd willed them to get just a tiny bit bigger in anticipation that she would try to put them out.

She sat in front of the candles and stared at them, her mind back in the past. But as Iroh sat down next to her, she shot him a glare that meant that she wanted to be alone. He shook his head and simply sat down and began meditating.

He could feel the fear rolling off of his companion in waves, a fact that was only making the fires inch ever so slightly higher. Finally, as hers began to keep growing, Iroh began to focus on dimming hers instead of slightly growing his.

"Why does my element have to be fire?" she asked after a few hours.

"It is what element Avatar Aang thought suited you best. Why are you afraid of fire?"

"I-Rasputin. He destroyed my family's castle's chandelier one night during family celebrations while I was sitting in my grandmamma's lap. Less than two weeks later, our castle was raided and set on fire as we were forced to flee. When I was traveling to find my grandmamma, the train's engine was set on fire and the fire got out of control."

"I think I know the root of our problem. Rasputin. If we can get you over your fear of him, we might be able to get rid of your fear of all of the elements in time. but first things first, we'll start out with the basics of exposure to fire. I find that whenever my soldiers become afraid of something, exposure to their fears is the best thing that we can do."

"But that makes no sense. Why use exposure? Does it have to be exposure?"

"Exposure without the danger desensitizes the mind from its fear, and helps one see why their fear is or isn't irrational. Simply put, this is the method that we use to cure benders of the fear of their own element for bending."

"Oh. But why?"

"Because this helps them realize that their element isn't just used to attack them, but that they can also use it to defend themselves. You'll see what I mean when we're through. Now, what's the worst thing that you fear about fire?"

"The memories," she said like it was obvious. "I'm afraid a chandelier is going to explode near me, or some other thing that Rasputin did to me."

"Then we'll start there."

..

(At the air temple)

..

"Now, to begin airbending, you must have complete concentration," Tenzin began instructing the Romanov family. "We'll start with meditation every day."

"What about that leaf exercise?" Alexei asked, and Tenzin looked at him calmly.

"I didn't think you'd remember that. but that will come after a while. First things first: beginning to teach you how to use airbending."

"But what about Anastasia, Olga, and papa?" Tatiana asked worriedly.

"Anastasia won't be learning airbending. She'll be living with her tutor until she comes to master her element. As for your sister and father – that's up to them on how fast they'll learn."

"So basically they'll be learning later while we get a head start?" Maria asked, and Tenzin nodded. "Oh, Olga will be so unhappy that we started learning before her!"

"Who cares? She snoozes, she loses," Korra shrugged as she walked over to where they were training with Mako at her side. "If she wants to cause havoc with her airbending, then she'll have another thing coming. Avatar Roku has a descendant who's training someone to take down a rogue bender."

"Would this descendant and their student have names?" Mako asked, and Korra smiled at him.

"You'll see," she promised.

* * *

Reader's

Evaluations

Valued

In all aspects

Extremely

Well and much.


	25. Chapter 25

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia!

* * *

...

"Now, just watch," Iroh said calmly as he stood below a net that was filled with shards of broken glass. "I can easily bend fire, but I'm doing this for your benefit to show you that fire isn't as dangerous as you would think."

So Iroh began firebending around the floor, with Anastasia's eyes riveting between him and the net of glass. He shot a fireball up, and then jumped and sent another one at his original one to cancel it out quickly. He continued on this path for a few hours until he turned around to Anastasia to assess her reaction and to see just whether or not she stuck around.

To his surprise, she had, although she was now calmer than she had been before. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, as though she were glad that he was alive and unharmed because of his fires and the broken shards of glass above him.

"Are you ready to start firebending below the shards?" he asked, and she looked up at him fearfully. "I won't force you to, it can wait, and we'll wait until you're ready."

"I wasn't scared for me," she admitted, "I was at first, until I realized that you knew what you were doing and that you were right. You know what you're doing, but I'm not good with fires. I'm still somewhat scared of them. The chandelier wasn't caused by a fire; it just exploded once it reached the ground, which was what scared me the most at the time."

"So what you're afraid of is a fire that is out of control?" Iroh asked, and she nodded. "You're a firebender now, that's not possible. Come, I'll show you and we'll start on the next set of therapy sessions at the same time."

He led her through the palace and stepped into arena. As if on cue, a messenger hawk arrived from the United Forces Navy. Iroh calmly held up an arm for it to land and began pulling the message out of the holster.

"What does it say?" Anastasia asked, and Iroh frowned and furrowed his brow as though he was about to groan in exhaustion.

"One of my soldiers went AWOL. I have to go find him and set him straight," Iroh said walking out of the arena that Zuko and Azula had fought in. "Let's see… who to put you with for therapy?"

"I won't listen to anybody but an expert like you," she said defiantly, and his eyes lit up.

"Of course, Grandfather! He'll know what to do," Iroh said striding towards the room that Zuko and Mai were in drinking tea.

Kimi ran into him and he toppled over her in a heap about halfway through the palace. He ignored her and helped her up, even though it had been her fault that he'd fallen over in the first place. Just as he made it to the room that they were in, he heard his grandmother's voice.

"Zuko, you can't just leave already!" she protested, and Iroh swallowed.

"Mai, I'm not going to be gone forever, I just want to go to the Northern Water Tribe to talk to an old friend," Zuko protested, and Iroh heard Mai growl in impatience. "Mai, you know I love you and would never do anything to break your heart. Besides, she's a healer; she knows how to help Anastasia."

Iroh chose this moment to back off, and then walk forwards loudly to knock on the door.

"Enter," Zuko said calmly, and Iroh stepped in to find his grandmother still fuming. "Speak of the devil, Iroh!"

"So, what separates you from your girlfriend?" Mai asked, and Iroh flushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, grandmother," he said defensively. "She may be a female and a friend, but she's not my girlfriend."

"Sure she's not. How did she react to the net exercise?" Zuko asked amused, and Iroh sighed.

"She took it well, but I feel like something won't ring right later on. Aside from that, one of my soldiers went AWOL, and she refuses to take advice from anyone but me. Do you think you could help me – us – grandfather?" Iroh asked looking at Zuko, who pondered.

"I see. You feel that she will listen to me because I am old, an expert, and nearly killed by my own bending element numerous times," he summarized, and Iroh nodded. "It will ultimately be her decision and desires, but I suppose I can help her, if only to help you as well."

"Thank you," Iroh breathed relieved. "This means a lot of work, are you sure?"

"Positive. I seem to recall a certain young boy afraid of fire after the explosion at the port that killed his brothers and sister," Zuko pointed out, and Iroh nodded. "I helped you get over your fears, Iroh. Now let me help Anastasia."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Iroh said nodding. "I'd best get going to stop my rogue soldier before he does something drastic on the night of the full moon."

"Ah, a waterbender," Zuko said calculating. "I remember the first time I saw Katara bloodbending. That was actually terrifying."

Iroh walked out of the room calmly to go get his only remaining gear and almost began wondering if Anastasia would be alright. But instead of going to his room, he instead went towards Anastasia's and knocked on her door.

"Anastasia, may I come in?" he asked, and she sniffled out a vague reply.

He went into the room to find her eyes puffy and red, as if she had been crying. He sighed and knelt down to begin wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"You're upset that I'm leaving," he said, and she turned her head away defiantly. "You're not alone, you know. If you need to talk to someone, go to my grandfather. He'll know what to do, and trust me when I tell you that he knows what he's doing when it comes to helping people get over their fears of the different elements."

"Why should I?" Anastasia snapped.

"Because even the most advanced of elemental benders have fears that they need to overcome," Iroh said calmly. "Grandfather will watch over you for firebending training. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Poor Anastasia! How do you think she'll do?

Reviews will get you faster updates!


	26. Chapter 26

Still don't own Legend of Korra or Anastasia!

* * *

**~(Four Months Later)~**

"I cannot believe this!" Bolin yelled excitedly as all of the Air Nomads walked into Asami's Mansion. "We get to meet all the remnants of the original Team Avatar!"

"Bolin, calm down," Mako said wearily. "You're too hyper."

"I cannot believe that Olga still hasn't made herself solid," Tatiana said appalled as she walked in with the rest of the Romanov family. "And Anastasia's been here for how long?"

"Ten months," Tenzin replied gravely. "And still no signs of her being able to properly bend her element."

"Roll call!" Korra yelled out suddenly from the balcony, and the others finally quieted down. "Aang's family, Northern Water Tribe?"

"We're all here," Katara said smiling up.

"Awesome! Aang's family, Air Nomads? Yup, you're all here. Chief Bei Fong and metal- and earthbenders?!"

"Enough here," Lin supplied impatiently.

"Fire Ferrets?"

"Bolin, Mako and Asami are here!" Mako called up.

"Good. Romanov family?" Korra called down.

"We're still missing Anastasia!" Nicholas called up. "As well as Olga!"

"Alright, we'll work on that," Korra called down. "Fire Nation Representatives?!"

There was silence, and Korra could practically hear crickets chirping.

"Uh… Fire Nation?!" she called out louder, and a door opened at the back to reveal a terrified United Forces foot-soldier.

"G-General Iroh says that he's on his way!" the soldier reported saluting. "He says that he has to do a couple more items of business but will be here as soon as he can!"

"Sweet!" Bolin yelled, and the others glared at him. "What?"

"A-a-also," the soldier stammered before swallowing. "F-F-Fire Lord and Lady are on their way…"

"Which ones?" Lin asked, and they stared at her as though she'd lost her mind.

"B-both, Chief Bei Fong," he stammered, and Korra's jaw dropped.

"Ah, finally a reunion with that lunatic," Katara mused almost inaudibly.

"Why don't we have bending matches until they get here?" Bolin suggested. "We may not have firebenders, but we've got airbenders!"

"Whoever said you didn't have firebenders?" Mai asked as she and Kimi walked in. "The boys are on their way. They're running a bit behind schedule."

"Of course," Ursa snorted as she and Hiromasa walked in. "They're boys, what do you expect?"

"I expected General Iroh to be on time," Bolin admitted. "Where is he?"

* * *

.

.

"Have fun," Zuko chuckled as he walked away from Anastasia to go to the Sato Mansion.

She stared after him just before noticing that Olga was trying to follow Iroh around like a lost puppy. Her heart was filled with such a rush of emotions that she'd never felt before that it was like a volcano of chi exploded in her. But to her astonishment, Zuko went up to her sister, giving Iroh an opportunity to sneak off.

"Thank Agni Grandfather was here," Iroh breathed as he reached Anastasia. "It's so good to see you again, and a relief. Your sister is nothing but a spear in my side."

"Sure she is. Like I'm not," Anastasia said angrily, and Iroh looked at her confused.

"If this is about that useless wench following me just now, I wanted no part of that," he said defensively yet calmly. "She is completely worthless to me. You on the other hand – your price is far above that of any other bender I've met."

"Even the Avatar, yeah right," she scoffed pained.

"Anya," Iroh pled gently, and she glared at him with pain evident in her eyes, pain that she had directed towards Demitri whenever she thought that he'd used her to try to con her grandmother.

"Get away from me, Iroh!" she snapped hurt, and he flinched only momentarily.

"Anya, please, I listened to you when you needed me," he said going to stand in front of her.

Anastasia's mind warped back to the night that she'd fought with Demitri so very long ago. Had it really only been ten months? It seemed like so much longer now, but even though she knew that she had almost made a colossal mistake with Demitri over that fight, this one was completely different. She pushed her way past him, and he grabbed her arm desperately to stop her.

"Please, Anya, please just hear me out, you don't even have to stay with me, all I ask is-!" Iroh pled, but she cut him off.

"Don't even think about coming near me again after that little stunt!" she snarled and slapped him harshly across his face just as hard as she possibly could.

His head was rammed sideways as a result, just as Demitri's had been, and she ran off down the streets as he stared after her in shock at her slapping him. He could feel the constant sting in his cheek as he put his hand over where she'd hit him, and he closed his eyes to block the tears from coming and to try to imagine that her hand was under his caressing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he said opening his eyes sadly in the direction that she'd fled to. "My Phoenix, my Anya, my princess..."

Anastasia knew that the only thing left to do was to vent. She was angry and hurt, and rightfully so in her opinion. She stormed off towards the Sato Mansion, forcing herself to remain calm as she put the old-style firebender mask on from the days of Avatar Aang, a mask that she'd received from Zuko that would allow him and the family to know that it was her and that she needed to vent.

She stormed into the Sato Mansion angrily, the doors banging loudly as she went in with helmet donned, and the lights in the room flickered and began flashing on and off as her chi began influencing even them up above her.

"Mamma, I'm scared," Tatiana whimpered as she looked up. "What if this is Rasputin again?"

"It is not," Zuko assured. "Peace, young warrior. I'm sure whatever you are angry at will pass over."

"One on one, Agni Kai," Anastasia snarled quietly in a voice so dark that only the Fire Nation family was able to discern that it was her, and they widened their eyes in shock. "A fight until the other cannot fight any longer, just me and Olga Romanov."

* * *

Olga's in for it now!

Reviews will get you an Agni Kai scene sooner... SO REVIEW!


End file.
